Lost Memories
by SilverWolf0101
Summary: Based in modern times.What happens when a mysterious teenage boy, with no memories is dropped into the care of the Kurosaki family?Will they be able to restore his memories?Or will Karin find herself in love before she knows it?
1. The Orphan

**Chapter One**

_The Orphan_

At the Kurosaki Clinic, life was at its normal dragging pace, at the present moment Isshin Kurosaki and his daughters were tending to a room, getting ready for the patient they were suppose to be receiving anytime now. A patient Isshin had decided was best retrieved by his son Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Where is he?!" Isshin demanded looking at his watch. "I thought I told him to be back here by three!""Here he comes!" Yuzu pointed out leaning out the door.

"Quickly!" Isshin ordered turning to Yuzu and Karin. "Do your father a favor and change into these cute little-"

"PERVERT!" Karin growled slapping the nurse outfits out of her father's hands.

"You're so~ mean to me Karin!" Isshin sobbed.

"Why do you have to act like this?!" Karin demanded stomping on her Dad's back, which he had left exposed in his dramatic ways.

Isshin covered his head to the assault, in the background Yuzu held her hand up to her mouth and tried to mutter an ending, but it was no use. While Karin continued to pound on their father, Ichigo entered with a young, spiky, white haired boy behind him. The boy looked curiously at Karin then at the house around them. Rolling his eyes Ichigo cracked his knuckles and dove into the middle of the mess.

After breaking it up Ichigo called everyone's attention to the male that had come with him. Instantly Karin's attention became transfixed by the boy's strange sea-green eyes. Studying him she realized he was just a bit taller than her, but also small compared to the other boys Karin seen Ichigo hanging out with. There was just one major difference between the boys Ichigo hung out with and this one, this one was far more attractive than any of her brother's friends.

"This is Hitsugaya Toushirou" Ichigo said looking down at the file in his hand. "They're not entirely sure of his age or any other background information. The reason they sent him to us is because he has no memories and basically is a kid learning everything all over again. Although, subconsciously he can read and talk, though he doesn't seem to be doing a lot of that" pausing Ichigo leaned closer so that his family could hear him, but Hitsugaya wouldn't be able to. "He's the victim of a violent crime, everyone in his family was killed, he's the only one that survived, and he was lucky to."

The family nodded, then turned back to look at Hitsugaya, who was still standing by the door with his thumbs hooked into his jean pockets. Grinning Isshin turned his complete attention to Hitsugaya.

"Greetings!" Isshin grinned suddenly getting a glint in his eye. "I'm the head of the house hold, the ever wonderf-oof!"

"Get over yourself" Ichigo growled rubbing his foot back and forth on the back of his father's head. "Jeez, he's not even here five minutes and already your seducing him."

"I AM NOT!" Isshin snarled popping up with a undercut punch to Ichigo's chin.

"Why you BASTARD!" Ichigo growled moving in for a punch.

Yuzu took the file from Ichigo and watched in horror as her brother and father went at it like they always did.

"Guys, cut it out" she cried.

"Leave them alone Yuzu" Karin muttered taking the file. "It'll leave more time for Hitsugaya to adjust."

"Uh… oh…" Yuzu turned to the youth.

Hitsugaya was currently watching the fight between father and son with questioning eyes. Karin wondered what was crossing his mind at this precise moment but decided she wasn't going to bother him with questions. Instead she nudged Yuzu and directed Yuzu's attention to the kitchen.

"Oh!" Yuzu cried. "Are you hungry? I can cook some lunch"

Hitsugaya turned his attention to Karin and Yuzu, blinking he suddenly looked down at his stomach when it let out a small gurgle as if to answer Yuzu. Yuzu instantly brightened up, happy to return to her haven and begin cooking, her favorite hobby. Karin smiled weakly, reaching out she grabbed Hitsugaya's wrist and pulled him into the kitchen. In the background Ichigo and Isshin were still fighting it out like a bunch of fools.

Ignoring the commotion Karin lead Hitsugaya over to the table and set him in the seat that was between her and Ichigo. She figured it would be the best place to sit him if he suddenly had to go to the bathroom or forgot his table manners and needed to be reminded about them.

"What should I make for lunch?" Yuzu asked.

"Dunno" Karin responded walking over to the fridge. "Want a soda?" she asked turning to Hitsugaya.

"Soda?" he asked quietly.

Karin barely managed to hide the shiver that ran through her spine. His voice was so mature, while also being soft and good natured. Swallowing she tried to remind herself that she wasn't any simple girl, that she just felt sorry for him and that's why he was getting to her so bad. Even though he was a complete lady's killer there was no way Karin could be falling for him that easily. Taking a deep breath Karin walked over to the table and set a can of Pepsi down in front of Hitsugaya.

"This is soda, it comes in cans and bottles" Karin explained. "You open them using this tab, see?" Karin asked popping open her can. "Don't shake it or drop it though or else it'll explode all over the place."

Nodding Hitsugaya reached out and popped the top on his soda, grasping it he brought it to his lips and took a swig. Karin guessed that he liked the taste because he instantly brought the can up to his mouth once more and took a fair amount. Though Yuzu and Isshin would usually yell about something like that Karin decided to let it go, besides, it wasn't doing him any harm. Not that it would, not unless he went crazy and drank more than a twelve pack in an hour's time. Which Karin had done before because of a dare, she still remembered the consequences as if it were yesterday.

"WHAT?!!"

Yuzu instantly looked up from her cooking and Karin turned her attention to the door. Not even a minute later Ichigo came stomping into the room, went over to the fridge, grabbed a Dr. Pepper, popped the top and guzzled half of it down. All the while he could be heard muttering under his breath about something he didn't like. After another few seconds Isshin walked into the kitchen, foot marks and a black eye were clearly visible on his face. Karin even swore she seen a tooth missing, but it was hard to tell with the wads of toilet paper Isshin had in his one nostril to try and stop the bleeding.

Ignoring the entrance of their father Ichigo slipped into his seat and guzzled down a bit more of his drink, he glanced at Hitsugaya then at Yuzu and Karin.

"Why's he sitting there?"

"Just in case he forgot table manners" Yuzu answered seeming to know Karin's motive. "It's not going to be any trouble is it?"

"No" Ichigo said then belched into his hand. "Excuse me, it's a good idea."

"Speaking of teaching" Isshin began. "Since Hitsugaya forgot a lot of things he's going to need someone to show him the ropes and how things work. I can teach him about personal hygien-"

Isshin slipped out of his chair and fell onto the floor with a loud _thwunk_. Not even a second later he popped up instantly holding his cheek and glared at Ichigo, who was now just pulling back his fist.

"What was that for?!!" Isshin roared.

"You're an old pervert!" Ichigo snarled spinning to face their father.

"Someone needs to teach him!"

"He can figure it out!"

"How can you be so cruel son?! He's obviously a child in need of our love and- oof!"

Yuzu sighed and placed a hand on her cheek, Karin ignored it and took another sip of her Pepsi, acting as if nothing was wrong. By now she was used to the fights between Ichigo and their father, but sometimes one fight over another took the cake. Karin had a feeling this was going to be one of those fights.

"How do you expect him to grow into a big, strong man like me?!" Isshin asked.

"Who would want to be like you?!"

"Ichigo you're so~ cruel!" Isshin cried, instantly he fell against the giant poster of his departed wife. "Oh mother, where did I go wrong?!"

"Why don't Karin and I teach him how to do things?" Yuzu asked placing a plate in front of Hitsugaya.


	2. Table Manners

**Chapter Two**

_Table Manners_

"No!" Karin chided swatting at Hitsugaya's hand. "You're not suppose to eat rice with your fingers like that!"

"Are you sure you two can handle this?" Ichigo asked watching as Karin tried to teach Hitsugaya the basics of using chopsticks. "It's not going to be easy."

"Let the girls try!" Isshin responded sitting down once again. "If they can teach him to live life once again then it'll be good. Besides, maybe this will turn out to be a Cinderella case-"

"THIS ISN'T A FAIRY TALE!" Karin and Ichigo snapped together.

Isshin instantly retreated, hiding from the threatening gazes of Karin and Ichigo. Sighing Karin turned her attention back to Hitsugaya and noticed he was doing pretty well with eating. Smiling to herself she picked up her own chopsticks and begun to eat her rice. For a while lunch went over smoothly, Hitsugaya had no trouble eating or drinking.

Everyone paused though when Hitsugaya's bowl clattered to the table, turning to him everyone noticed he had a troubled look on his face and was fidgeting slightly. They watched him for a moment then Isshin finally clapped his hands together as if he had some idea of what was wrong.

"Bet he has to go to the bathroom"

"Don't talk like that!" Karin snarled throwing her bowl at their father.

"But he's acting like he does" Isshin responded after recovering from a strike to the face. "Ichigo you take him."

"I'm eating!" Ichigo growled. "Besides, why do I have to take him?! You're the father here!!"

"And as your father I order you to take him to the bathroom and show him how to use it!"

"You do it!"

"SOMEONE DO IT BEFORE HE GOES HERE!!" Karin snarled.

Ichigo ad Isshin turned their attention to Karin, realizing just how scary the tomboy could be. Nodding Isshin got up and walked over to Hitsugaya. Taking a deep breath Isshin turned his attention to Hitsugaya.

"Why don't you follow me and I'll show you where the bathroom is"

"I don't think I like this" Hitsugaya said pointing to the broccoli mixed in with his rice.

"Oh… ah…" Isshin turned to face his family. "Just pick it out then, right?"

"Yeah, sure" Ichigo said rolling his eyes and returning to his food.

Isshin nodded figuring it was okay when he turned his attention to Hitsugaya though his mouth hit the floor. Hitsugaya was picking the broccoli out of his rice with his fingers. Straightening up as best as he could Isshin tried to think quickly.

"Toushirou"

"Hitsugaya" Hitsugaya said almost reflexively.

"Hunh?"

The family turned curious eyes on Hitsugaya and noticed he had a serious look on his face. Karin studied him for a moment and realized that, before he lost his memory, Hitsugaya could have been a very mature and serious person. Blinking she realized what Hitsugaya was trying to say.

"You don't like being called Toushirou do you?" she asked.

"I…" Hitsugaya paused as if he was trying to think of something. "I don't remember."

Even though Karin wasn't the physic type she could tell her twin felt sorry for Hitsugaya. Part of Karin couldn't blame her, it was rather sad and upsetting to see a man loose everything that ever meant anything to them. As Karin thought about it she suddenly thought of her mother. Biting at her chopsticks she was pulled back into reality when Yuzu called her name.

"Ka~rin" Yuzu called. "Do you want more rice or not?"

"No" Karin said. "I'm going to my room."

"Um… okay"

Pushing her chair back Karin got up, the last thing she saw before leaving the table was Isshin and Ichigo trying to explain to Hitsugaya that it wasn't polite to stick his fingers in food, even if it was his. Smiling to herself Karin thought about how much fun it would be to teach Hitsugaya everything all over again. At least subconsciously he had some memories, even if a good percentage of them were seriously fogged and unbalanced.


	3. Light on Hitsugaya

Chapter Three

_**Light on Hitsugaya**_

_**Time skip; Two months**_~

"You want him to do what?!" Ichigo growled that night at dinner.

"You heard me" Isshin responded. "He's been here for two months and he's learned enough now to enter school. Like any child he needs an education so that he can become the best out of this house and make me famous!!"

Ichigo fought back the urge to fight his father, looking over his tea cup he watched Hitsugaya and noticed the still silent teen didn't seem to have any objections with it. Then again, he probably wouldn't since he still didn't have any major memories back. The ones he had recovered hadn't been too important, just that he didn't like broccoli and his favorite color was silver. Anything else was still a mystery, including why he hated being called Toushirou. That was one thing Ichigo wanted to know the most, any boy his age would love to be referred to each other by their first name or even by their nicknames. Sighing Ichigo set his cup down.

"Let me guess, even if I said it was a bad idea you already entered him into school?"

"Sure did" Isshin grinned.

"So he'll be in your school Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah I guess" Ichigo sighed reaching for more karashi mentaiko (_I honestly have no idea what this is, I just know it's something he likes so I just went with it_).

"So when does he start?" Karin asked swallowing her rice.

"Tomorrow" Isshin answered.

Ichigo swallowed trying to hide the fact he had a bad feeling about this, especially with some of the girls in his class.

"Ichigo!" Mizuiro called waving Ichigo over to his seat.

"Hey Mizuiro" Ichigo responded.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that the kid who's been living with you is starting school here today?"

"Yeah"

"What's his name?" Orihime asked leaning over Ichigo's desk slightly.

"Hunh? Oh… Hitsugaya Toushirou"

"Hitsugaya?!" everyone gasped.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"How could you not know strawberry?!"

"Just tell me" Ichigo demanded.

"Hitsugaya was one of the richest families in Japan" Tatsuki answered. "That was until something happened."

"The news said it was a gas leak" Keigo pointed out using his index finger for emphasis. "But there was speculation about it, I mean, how can a rich family like the Hitsugayas' not notice that there was a leak in their house that would make it go bo~om?"

"Maybe they were asleep" Chad suggested.

"No way, this wasn't in the middle of the night" Keigo retorted. "It was all over the newspapers, don't you remember it Ichigo?"

"Now that you mention it, no"

"That's because it was around _that_ time" Tatsuki said.

Everyone fell silent, they knew that the anniversary of Ichigo's mother's death was a touchy subject around him, and whenever it came up Ichigo didn't pay much attention to anything else that was going on. Suddenly realizing what something like this would do to Hitsugaya Ichigo turned to his friends.

"Don't mention any of this to him" Ichigo warned. "Not a word!"

"Don't freak Ichigo" Mizuiro assured. "We won't say anything around him. I once read an article that if someone forgets something because of an accident or something, it's better for them to remember it slowly rather than suddenly, otherwise it can cost severe damage to their brain."

"Dude, lay off the science articles"

Ichigo was about to say something when Hitsugaya entered the room. Ichigo could tell that Isshin had helped Hitsugaya with the uniform because his tie was neatly done up and nothing was out of place, in fact Hitsugaya was, in Ichigo's opinion, too cleaned up. Almost like Ichigo's father had been trying to impress people using Hitsugaya. Watching him Ichigo suddenly thought of what he had just learned. He doubted it, but subconsciously Hitsugaya may have dressed himself like this because of how he had been raised. Either way Ichigo knew everyone was watching Hitsugaya with interest. Standing up he walked over to Toushirou and started leading him to a seat but Rukia stepped in his way.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "I thought you and Renji went to England or something."

"We're leaving today, I just came to pick up my homework" Rukia stated. "So this is the new kid that I've heard about all morning?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo answered growing suspicious.

"He's cute" Rukia smiled reaching into her pocket for something. "He puts me in mind of a kid though, here."

Rukia pulled out two suckers from her pockets and held them out to Ichigo and Hitsugaya. Ichigo studied them for a minute then carefully reached out and took a sucker, he was slightly amazed when Hitsugaya did the same. Rukia smiled innocently, which told Ichigo she was up to something. He cried out when Rukia grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Slipping the door shut behind her she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Ichigo seriously.

"Don't let him out of your sight Ichigo"

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"You know how my brother Byakuya works for the FBI?(_I'm not sure Japan has FBI, but for the sake of the fanfic I used something familiar)_ One of his partners had a file about the Hitsugaya incident, it's not what it seems. I wasn't suppose to hear it, but I listened in and heard that it was intentional. Don't go dropping his name to anyone"

"Relax" Ichigo responded. "I'm watching him, besides, no one knows he's with us but the social workers."

"Exactly" Rukia said pointedly. "He's got a paper trail, Byakuya says it's not good for him to have one, that he should go under witness protection but Ukitake says that would only make it more suspicious about the deaths of his family."

"You worry too much"

"You don't worry enough" Rukia growled. "Just listen to me for once, I _do_ have FBI as a brother."

"And my father owns a clinic that can save your brother's life" Ichigo retorted starting towards the door. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to him. If anything he's just going to have a hard first day of school because he doesn't have any memories."

"Doesn't have memories?" Rukia asked surprised.

"Yes, now do you mind? I left Hitsugaya in there alone with a bunch of drooling hyenas"

Ichigo didn't wait for Rukia to respond, pushing past her he entered the classroom again and noticed that Chad and Ishida were fending the girls off, trying to keep Hitsugaya from getting the worst of the attention. Meanwhile Keigo and Mizuiro were standing back enjoying the throb of girls around them, like the perverts they are. Glancing at Hitsugaya Ichigo couldn't help but think about everything he had just learned, sometimes he wished he didn't stick his nose into other people's business. Especially now.


	4. Shopping With Hitsugaya

**Chapter Four**

_Shopping with Hitsugaya_

"Karin!" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Karin asked looking away form her TV program long enough.

"Can you come here for a minute?"

Karin huffed and shut the TV off, walking into the kitchen she was rather amazed to see Hitsugaya helping Yuzu with the dishes, leaning against the doorframe Karin crossed her arms.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Oh Karin… can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"What?" Karin asked getting suspicious.

"Can you go out and buy some groceries with Hitsugaya?"

"Hunh?" Karin asked turning to face Hitsugaya.

The teen just blinked. Yuzu smiled innocently and folded her hands together in the begging matter, Karin sighed knowing what was coming.

"Ple~ase" Yuzu begged. "You can also pick up some ice cream or something with the change."

"Fine" Karin said. "Come on Hitsugaya."

"Rinse your hands and dry them on the towel there" Yuzu pointed out.

Hitsugaya followed the orders, as he did Karin took the list from her sister and the money. She then turned to Hitsugaya and motioned for him to follow her.

Outside of the house Karin looked at the list for a minute then turned to Hitsugaya to make sure he was still with her. In the last two months she hadn't been able to spend much time with him because of soccer practice and because she had been forced into spring cleaning with their father. Putting on her best face she turned to Hitsugaya and smiled.

"We have to stop at a couple of different places" she informed him. "We best be going if we want to get back before Ichigo returns from where ever he's at."

Hitsugaya merely nodded and begun to follow Karin down the street. It wasn't long before they were in the first store. Karin greeted the shop owner as she usually did then picked up a basket and begun moving through the store. Behind her Hitsugaya followed as a loyal puppy would. Looking down at the list Karin looked at the shelves then noticed something she needed.

"Can you get that for me? I only need one"

Hitsugaya blinked then stepped forth and went to grab a can from the middle of the pile.

"No!" Karin cried. "Don't grab one from there!"

She stepped forth and reached up as far as she could to try and the top of the pile. When she did her top slipped up a bit showing her belly, she never noticed it but when this happened Hitsugaya glanced at her, a slight blush crossed his cheeks.

Cursing under her breath Karin tried to balance on her tippy toes to get the object she needed. She was surprised when Hitsugaya reached past her and grabbed a can for her. Turning to face her Hitsugaya held out the can, all earlier traces of blush gone from his face.

"Here" he said barely above a whisper.

"Um… thanks" Karin took the can and put it in the basket.

Smiling Karin marked it off on the list and continued on. For the next half hour Karin and Hitsugaya traveled through the store collecting the items that Yuzu wished. Each time Karin had to correct Hitsugaya about a few things but it wasn't too bad in the long run. After getting everything that was on the list Karin and Hitsugaya started back home, on the way Karin cut through some of the streets to reach Urahara's shop. She figured that she could at least stop by there to see if Ichigo had passed by.

Opening the door she called out Urahara's name but received no answer. Grumbling under her breath Karin entered the shop and started towards the back of the store. She paused for a moment then looked back at Hitsugaya and noticed he was looking at a ice blue, dragon plush that was sitting on one of the shelves. Smiling to herself Karin set her bags down and walked over to him.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like it?" Karin repeated pointing to the plush toy. "Well?"

"I…" Hitsugaya paused. "I remember a room with all sorts of dragons, it's faint…"

"Could have been from your childhood" Karin suggested reaching out for the plush. "Here, I'll buy it for you, as soon as I find Urahara."

"I'm not sure you could afford it Kurosaki" Urahara's voice teased. "I mean, it's not something a little school girl like you could afford."

"How much can a plush toy be?" Karin demanded.

"Well that depends" Urahara continued. "Just who is your friend there?"

"Him?" Karin asked moving so Urahara could see Hitsugaya. "He's a guest at our house. We were just out shopping and I thought I'd stop by to ask if you had seen Ichigo."

"Hmmm" Urahara hid his face behind his fan as he often done. "Can't say I have. Is he a relative of your's?"

"Friend of the family" Karin lied. "So how much is this plush?"

"Well… who's it for?"

"Will you just tell me?" Karin demanded. "I want to buy it for a friend."

"Hmmm… then I guess I can sell it to you for five dollars"

"Five dollars?!" Karin growled. "Won't you sell it for any less?"

"Hmmm… well, considering that I just got it in… I guess I could sell it to you for half the price"

Karin sighed then reached into her pocket and pulled out three dollars. Stomping over to Urahara she held out the money. Urahara reached out but instead of grabbing the money he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"Keep a close eye on your heart Kurosaki, you never know when an ice dragon is going to steal it"

Before Karin could ask what it was about Urahara dropped the bags in her hand and started to usher her and Hitsugaya out, making sure to push the plush toy into Hitsugaya's arms.

"Thanks for the business Kurosaki Karin, make sure you give your brother my greetings and enjoy the plush!"

Karin was about ready to demand answers out of Urahara when he basically tossed them out the door then slammed it shut behind them. Turning to face the door Karin crossed her arms and snorted.

"Rude son of a gun, why is it that any time me and Ichigo get around him he always has to confuse us?"

Shaking her head Karin turned to Hitsugaya and noticed he was looking down at the plush, studying it as if it held some kind of answer to him. Smiling slightly Karin walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"We should get home, plus we should get some ice cream, what do you say?"


	5. Ice Cream

**Chapter Five**

_Ice Cream_

"Thanks" Karin said retrieving her change from the ice cream man.

Tucking it into her pocket she then took the two cones of ice cream from the ice cream man. Walking over to the swings she held out a cone with chocolate and vanilla swirled ice cream to Hitsugaya. He studied it for a minute then took it. Sitting on the swing next to him Karin licked at her ice cream, which was, of course, her favorite kind. Glancing at Hitsugaya she noticed his face was bunched up slightly. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You're not suppose to bite it" she informed him. "You're suppose to lick it… like this."

Karin licked at her ice cream once more to show Hitsugaya how it was suppose to be done. Hitsugaya watched her for a minute, he was amazed how the evening sun made her dark hair shimmer in the fading light, and how much it made him want to look at her even more. After taking another lick Karin turned to Hitsugaya with curious eyes.

"What?"

Realizing he had been starring Hitsugaya turned his attention to his ice cream and licked at it just as Karin had showed him. When he didn't suffer from brain freeze he continued to enjoy his ice cream. Smiling Karin turned her attention to the setting sun and returned to her ice cream.

"It's pretty isn't it?" she suddenly asked.

"Hmmm?"

"The setting sun" Karin said pointing to the fading colors in the sky. "It's…"

"Beautiful" Hitsugaya whispered.

"Yeah" Karin glanced at Hitsugaya and noticed he was looking at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Hitsugaya looked at her curiously, as if trying to figure out what she meant. Shaking her head Karin wiped her face on her sleeve then turned back to Hitsugaya.

"It's just an expression" she said.

"Ka~rin!" a voice called.

"Oh great, it's Matsumoto" Karin sighed. "Watch out for her Hitsugaya, she'll try huggling you into those monster sized breasts of her's."

Hitsugaya blinked curiously, after Karin failed to respond he returned back to his ice cream. After a minute a buoyant woman with orange hair appeared in front of Karin and Hitsugaya, beside her was Orihime with an ice cream of her own. Glancing at it Karin knew she'd regret her next question.

"What kind of ice cream is that Orihime?"

"Cappuccino with peanut butter chunks"

"Uh… huh" Karin found she suddenly lost her appetite for her ice cream. She hid it though. "What about you Matsumoto? What's your's?"

"Chocolate with mint chips" Matsumoto responded in her usual air headed way. "Who's your boyfriend Karin?"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Karin instantly defended unconsciously. "Er… he's uh…"

"He's the new kid in my class I was telling you about Auntie" Orihime said taking a long lick of her ice cream.

"Oh! So this is the cutie with no memory"

Matsumoto leaned closer to Hitsugaya, her boobs wobbling dangerously in front of her. Hitsugaya looked up, Karin figured he'd look straight at Matsumoto's boobs, most guys did- including Ichigo when he thought she wasn't looking. She was surprised though when Hitsugaya completely over looked Matsumoto's over sized boobs and straight into her eyes. Watching him Karin wondered if it had anything to do with his upbringing. Ichigo had told the family about everything he had learned in school the first day Hitsugaya had attended. Ichigo had also sworn he was going to try and learn as much as he could about the incident that had claimed the lives of the Hitsugaya family.

"I just want to huggle him!" Matsumoto squealed.

"Ah!" Karin was suddenly on her feet. "I'm not sure he'd like that… besides, he has ice cream and if you uh… hug him it'll get all over his clothes and I'm sure you know how hard chocolate out!"

"Hmmm" Matsumoto leaned closer so she could study Karin.

Karin swallowed and tried to keep herself from leaning back into Hitsugaya, she paused when Matsumoto smiled.

"You like him don't you Karin?" Matsumoto whispered.

"No!" Karin defended. "I-I'm just looking out for his well being!"

"Oh Karin!" Orihime cried. "You're ice cream, it's…"

Karin looked down at her ice cream, seeing that it was pretty much melted and no good she threw it as far as she could. As expected it landed and fell apart on impact. Turning around Karin grabbed Hitsugaya's hand and started to pull him away.

"You two make a cute couple!" Matsumoto called after them.

Karin growled and cursed Matsumoto under her breath. When she was sure she was out of sight of Matsumoto and Orihime Karin released Hitsugaya's hand and looked down. In her efforts to get away Hitsugaya had also lost his ice cream, like her though, his hand was also covered in the remains of what had melted there while Matsumoto bothered them. Sighing Karin directed Hitsugaya over to a fountain. Grabbing his hand she began to run it under the water, trying to clean away the remains of his ice cream.

"Sorry about that" she muttered not even looking at Hitsugaya. "I'll get you a new ice cream some other time."

"Karin"

Karin paused when she heard Hitsugaya say her name. Turning to him Karin wondered what it was about, she froze when she noticed Hitsugaya was looking at her with soft eyes. She swallowed ready to say something when a voice made her jump.

"What are you two doing out so late?!" Ichigo demanded.

"We went and got groceries!" Karin retorted instantly dropping Hitsugaya's hand.

"Then where are they?"

"Hunh? Damn! I stormed off and left the groceries over by the swings with big breasts and Orihime!"

"Matsumoto?" Ichigo asked.

He shook his head and handed Karin an envelop full of papers.

"Hold this, and don't look at it. I'll go get the groceries. Hitsugaya can help me, stay here and clean your hand before you go getting that crap all over everything"

"I had plans on it!" Karin growled.

As Ichigo and Hitsugaya walked off Karin watched Hitsugaya wondering what had caused him to say her name like he had and look at her with such tender eyes. Shaking it out of her head Karin tucked the folder between her legs then turned to clean her own hand. Instantly she noticed two men, one with brown hair and one with greyish-white hair getting into a black, four door car and drive away almost like the cops were after them.

"Wonder what that was about" she muttered to herself.


	6. The Family Meeting

**Chapter Six**

_The Family Meeting_

"Why'd you call a family meeting dad?" Yuzu asked sitting down next to Karin.

"There's something you two girls need to know about" Isshin responded. "Something that's very important to Hitsugaya."

"If it's so important why isn't Hitsugaya here?" Karin asked stifling a yawn.

"He doesn't need to know about this" Ichigo supplied then downed half a can of soda.

It was late, around two am. Karin and Yuzu wasn't entirely sure why their father had called a family meeting so late, at least he had the brains to do it on a Friday night, that way Karin and Yuzu wouldn't suffer waking up for school in the morning. Yawning Karin looked from Ichigo to their father.

"It's about him though" Karin retorted. "I don't think it's right talking about someone when he's in your room sleeping Ichigo!"

"If we talked in front of him it might bring back his memories and I don't want that"

"What about his memories?" Yuzu asked concerned.

Ichigo and Isshin glanced at each other. After a few seconds Isshin sighed and waved his hand. It obviously meant something to Ichigo because the orange haired teen reached down into a bag that Karin and Yuzu had missed him bringing down and pulled out several large envelopes. After looking at them he opened one of them and passed it to Karin and Yuzu. Curious they reached into the envelop and pulled out numerous newspaper articles. Karin glanced at some of the titles and felt her face turn drain of color.

**Mysterious Explosion Kills Hitsugaya Family**

**Japan Mourns Loss Of Richest Family**

**Entire Hitsugaya Family Dies In Explosion; Cops Say Accident**

**Explosion Kills Billionaire Hitsugaya And Family**

**Hitsugaya Family Killed In Explosion; Accident Or Not?**

Feeling sick Karin pushed the papers away from her and Yuzu back at Ichigo. When she pulled her hands back she found they were shaking uncontrollably. Gripping them together she tried not to think about the newspapers that were still on the table. Each one sported a different headline about the horrible fate of the Hitsugaya family. Each one showing some picture of the Hitsugaya family. One of the newspapers had was showing an old photo of the family. In it Toushirou couldn't have been more than seven or eight.

"W-why?" Karin asked unable to find any other words.

"It wasn't an accident" Ichigo responded sadly. "I looked at some of the reports the fire department filed, and even some from the cops. The explosion was intentional. Someone meant to kill the family."

"How did… Hitsugaya survive?" Yuzu asked her voice trembling.

"Seems he was out in the stables when the explosion happened" Isshin answered in a low voice. "The explosion killed his horse and knocked him into a wall full of tack. The doctors believe that he lost his memory because of the force behind the blast."

"Did they ever catch the killers?!" Karin asked suddenly standing up.

"No" Isshin answered looking at Karin curiously. "There was never any evidence as to who did it… why?"

"At the park the other day" Karin started. "When Ichigo and Hitsugaya went to get groceries I saw two guys who seemed suspicious, they suddenly got in a car and sped off like the devil was after them."

"Could have just been a bunch of punks" Ichigo responded.

"They weren't!" Karin argued. "They were grown men… I think one of them was in a suit."

"Might be FBI" Ichigo continued. "I heard from Rukia their keeping an eye on Hitsugaya even though he's with us. They don't want to take any risks."

"Why don't they place him in witness protection?" Yuzu asked.

"They're not sure he's in danger" Isshin answered.

"You've talked to them?!" Ichigo and Karin demanded together.

"N-no not really" Isshin responded throwing his hands up for defense. "I-I just called them, trying to get some information and it really didn't work. I talked to an agent that was under Mr. Ukitake. They wouldn't give me a lot of information since Mr. Ukitake couldn't give them permission."

"What do you mean couldn't?" Ichigo demanded. "He's in charge of the case!"

"He's ill Ichigo" Isshin responded. "He's taking this case when he should be in a hospital receiving treatment for his sickness."

"Why would he do that?" Yuzu asked.

"Seems he was friends with the Hitsugayas" Isshin responded reaching for his tea. "It was his decision to send Hitsugaya here, he thought it'd be best for Hitsugaya to go someplace that wouldn't make him uncomfortable and make him remember the worst of what happened to him."

"So… he thinks we're the best thing for Hitsugaya?" Karin asked.

"I guess so" Ichigo answered. "Hitsugaya doesn't seem to be remembering much from his old life so-"

"Wait!"

"What now Karin?"

"He did remember something" Karin started. "The other day when we were at Urahara's shop, he saw that plush I got for him and he remembered a room full of dragons."

"Dragons?"

"Could have been from his childhood" Isshin responded. "I notice he's been responding to you the most Karin."

"He has?!" the rest of the family asked shocked.

By now Karin's face was fighting to hide the line of blush that was appearing. Looking around at her family she realized she had found herself in a hard position.

"I don't see how" she tried to argue. "I'm the one that spends the _least_ amount of time with him."

"That might be why" Yuzu responded.

Karin glared at her as if to say "you're suppose to be on my side". Knowing she was pretty much defeated Karin turned her attention back to Ichigo and Isshin, already having a bad feeling about their next statement.

"No!" she growled.

"You don't even know what we're going to say" Ichigo defended.

"My answer is still no!"

"Karin as your father I order you- oof!"

Isshin reached up and touched the tender flesh of his cheek, which was already swelling into a bruise because of Karin's punch. Balling her fists up into a tight knot she held it up and turned her attention to Ichigo as if asking him if he wanted it next.

"All we want is for you to- ooch!"

Ichigo winced as he fell backwards onto the kitchen floor. Cracking her knuckles Karin crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her father and brother.

"I can't believe you two!" she growled. "You're going to use me as a tool to get to Hits-" Karin paused when she seen the white haired teen enter the kitchen with a confused expression on his face. "-Ugaya."

Instantly Ichigo and Isshin rose to their feet, trying to act as if nothing was wrong, though they knew the welts on their face would surely give it away. Hitsugaya glanced at them then turned his attention to the table. Before he could see the headlines on the newspapers Ichigo slipped into his view.

"Is something wrong Hitsugaya?" Isshin asked.

"I was thirsty" Hitsugaya responded quietly.

"I'll get you some water" Yuzu said instantly.

"N-no I'll get it, I was just heading to bed anyway!" Karin interrupted pushing past Yuzu. "You guys continue playing ah… hangman. I give up."

"Oh… ah… okay?" Yuzu asked.

Karin went over to the sink, grabbing a glass from the dish strainer she filled it up with water then moved past the family. Walking over to Hitsugaya she handed him the glass of water then turned to her family.

"Goodnight everybody" she said between clenched teeth.

"Goodnight" the family echoed.


	7. The Decision

**Chapter Seven**

_The Decision_

"Karin, this is our only chance" Ichigo pleaded as he waited for Karin. "All we need you to do is get closer to Hitsugaya and make sure he doesn't remember anything about the accident."

"My answer is still no! Have Yuzu do it, she doesn't have as much on her plate as I do"

"You both have the same amount on your plates" Ichigo retorted.

"Oh really?" Karin asked, her eyes showing she was going to fight until she got her way. "Does Yuzu have soccer practice three days a week for two hours a day? Does she have a game every weekend that takes up all day to play? Does she have an extra class she has to attend after school just because she's in a club that our father decided would turn his 'violent daughter' into a lady? Does Yuzu volunteer at the Humane Society everyday after school just so that she can get ahead for college since by the time high school comes around I'll be in more classes than I can manage? Oh, and let's not forget the chores I have at home since you skip out on them!"

"I'm doing important research!" Ichigo defended. "I'm trying to find out as much as I can about what happened to Hitsugaya so that we know what to expect _if_ he ever gets his memory back. I've talked with several therapists and they all told me-"

"I don't care what they told you" Karin growled. "My answer is no! Now if you'll excuse me I'll be late for soccer practice, and I don't want to run an extra twenty laps because you and dad won't get it through your heads that I'm not going to be used as a tool!"

"You'd be doing this for Hitsugaya" Ichigo responded as Karin made her way towards the door. "If you won't do it for me and dad at least have a heart and do it for him. I know the headlines on the newspapers disturbed you…"

Karin paused for a moment, even though she tried not to her mind wandered back to the headlines she had read Friday night. Sighing she turned to Ichigo.

"Why don't you and dad try and help him out?"

"Dad's got to work, and I'm not exactly the best person to be talking to him"

"Why not?"

"I don't think he likes me"

"Don't lie"

"Okay okay, fine, I don't want to talk to Hitsugaya and learn about his past because I've already got my neck in pretty deep"

"Coward"

"No, if I spend all my time trying to help Hitsugaya out then I'll never learn who to look out for, who to protect him and everyone else from"

"You don't need to take the world on you know"

"No, but I need to protect my friends and family, besides, you and Yuzu are better at things like this"

"Yuzu is, I'm not"

"Well if it makes you feel any better Yuzu's going to have just as much as you do on her plate"

"How so?"

"She's taking up a cooking class in the college, and getting some tutoring because of her math"

"That's not as much as me"

"She's also taking up tennis, helping out at the clinic, and volunteering at the soup kitchen everyday for the next six months"

"When did she decide this?"

"Over the spring break" Ichigo shrugged. "She seen how much you were doing and had some speaker come into her class-"

"Yeah the entrepreneur… I think his name was Aizen something. He's suppose to be the second richest guy in Japan"

"Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so, beats me though" Karin glanced at the clock on the wall. "Damn it! I have to go!"

"Your answer?" Ichigo asked as Karin ran off.

"NO!"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, after a minute he tucked his hands into his pockets and begun walking away. As he did he thought about what Karin had said. Suddenly an idea came to mind. Smiling to himself he quickly made his way towards the Humane Society.

"You did what?!" Karin exploded.

"You heard me" Isshin responded.

"How could you do this to me?!" Karin snarled. "I can't be babysitting him and doing my work at the humane society!"

"You'll have to" Isshin smiled. "I've already called and talked to them about it. They said they'd love the help and also the chance to teach Hitsugaya some of the older things he might of forgotten. They also know that he's living with us so they decided it would be best if you and him work together, that way he feels comfortable."

"You bastard!"

"Watch your language, you're a lady"

"I'm a tomboy! A tom~boy!" Karin corrected carrying out the last word. "And right now I'll call you whatever the hell I want!"

"Stop acting like it's the end of the world" Isshin sighed. "If you had said yes to our _idea_ none of this would have been necessary."

"You scheming jerks!" Karin growled. "I said no and I meant it! Besides I don't think the humane society will be the best place for him to be because of the anim-"

Karin stopped short when Hitsugaya entered the room in a black shirt and white pants. He was tugging at the collar as if it were uncomfortable. Glancing at her father Karin huffed then turned back to Hitsugaya. She really couldn't tell him no, but she didn't want to say yes either. Part of her still was sick over the headlines about what had happened to his family. That part of her felt pity towards him, and a great sadness. She couldn't say she understood his pain, not when she had no idea what it was like to be in his shoes, in his predicament. Sighing she walked over to him.

"You might be more comfortable unbuttoning this button right here" she reached up and undid the top button on his shirt. As she did she caught the scent of Old Spice on him. "T-there."

She quickly backed away from him after that, trying to hide the fact she wanted to stay close enough to smell his cologne forever. Secretly she was a sucker for Old Spice, but she had never told her family that. Besides, Ichigo didn't wear Old Spice, neither did her dad. Thinking about it Karin realized that the scent was completely Hitsugaya's.

"So?" Isshin asked standing up.

"Fine" Karin huffed. "But don't blame me if it all gets screwed up."

"I have faith in you"

"Yeah sure, just like you had faith one of us girls would be a boy"

"Well I got a lady and a tomboy out of it"

"Jerk"

Isshin only grinned and waved Karin and Hitsugaya off as they began out the door.

"Don't be late for dinner tonight! Oh, and I rented a movie from the store, Rush Hour Three, you don't want to miss it!"

"Whatever" Karin muttered grabbing her light jacket, she turned to Hitsugaya. "You may want to grab a jacket too, it'll cool down by the time we leave the shelter."

Hitsugaya glanced at the coat rack for a minute then back at Karin. Understanding Karin reached up and pulled down one of Ichigo's.

"You can use this, Ichigo isn't going to miss it, I don't even think he's using it anymore"

She handed it over to Hitsugaya, when she did Hitsugaya reached out and took her hand along with the coat. Karin paused, instantly her heart skipped a beat and started pounding away in her chest.

"W-we… ah… should be going" she finally managed pulling away. "Those animals aren't going to take care of themselves."

She quickly spun on her heel and hurried down the walk, trying to make the line of blush disappear from her cheeks. The harder she tried though, the deeper the blush became. Taking a deep breath Karin tried not to think about Hitsugaya or the decision she had just made. All she wanted right now was to make it to the shelter without loosing control of herself.

"Karin"

Karin stopped and turned slightly, she could see Hitsugaya behind her, trying to catch up without running. Smiling weakly Karin turned and waited for him. As she watched him she couldn't help but shake her head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered under her breath.


	8. The Move

**Chapter Eight**

_The Move_

"This is Pango" Karin said patting a Dalmatian on the head. "He's actually very friendly towards people. It's a shame no one wants to adopt the old goof. He's reaching ten next month."

Hitsugaya glanced at the Dalmatian, kneeling he carefully reached out and scratched Pango. Smiling Karin decided she could leave Hitsugaya with the elderly dog while she went about her business. Walking out of the pen she went over to Yoruichi and waited for the woman to respond to her.

"What's up Karin?" she asked.

"I left Hitsugaya with Pango, that way he can get used to the animals for a while"

"Hmm, I still don't see why Soi Fong went through with this" Yoruichi mused. "Then again, she never made much sense."

"Can you give me a shout if anything happens?"

"Ooo" Yoruichi purred. "You wouldn't happen to like this boy would you?"

"No!" Karin quickly responded. "It's just-"

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing dear" Yoruichi teased. "I'll keep your secret."

"Yoruichi" Karin said quietly.

"Ooo, he doesn't know does he?"

"I don't like him" Karin argued. "He's just a friend at the house that I'm looking after while he's here."

"Sure" Yoruichi teased wrapping her arm over Karin's shoulder. "Let me tell you a little secret about guys though. They may act like their not interested in you, but their watching your every move, waiting for the chance to strike. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not interested in anyone"

"That doesn't matter" Yoruichi grinned, she looked around then leaned in closer. "Here's how you test if he likes you or not. Since he obviously has an issue with being called Toushirou, you should try calling him that, of he doesn't fight it, he likes you."

Karin blushed slightly just thinking about the idea of Hitsugaya liking her. Shaking her head she pulled free of Yoruichi and nodded quickly.

"Thanks for the advice... I'll be sure to try it out when I'm actually interested in guys" Karin said backing away. "Until then... I'll just be myself, do what I have to do and live as I always have."

"Can't fight love" Yoruichi purred.

"I'm not trying to" Karin retorted. "It's just..."

Glancing at Hitsugaya Karin paused, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Deep down she knew there was something more than the will to be friends concerning him, but she didn't want to jump off a limb and say it was love. She had seen what love could do to some people. Taking a deep breath she shook her head and begun to walk away. Smiling Yoruichi turned back to the stock and begun counting again. After writing down the information she glanced at Hitsugaya and noticed he was watching Karin.

"Definitely falling for a grey-eyed beauty" she muttered to herself.

"Soi Fong!" Karin called as she grabbed a bag of dog food. "Hey Soi Fong!"

Cursing silently Karin shouldered the dog food and began up the stairs. It was roughly six o'clock and they were finishing up before the shelter closed. As usual, Yoruichi had taken off leaving all the clean up to Soi Fong, Karin and young man named Hanataro. At the current moment Hanataro was tending to a box of beaten pups that had been brought in. They weren't as bad as it had originally seemed. Sighing Karin made it to the top of the stairs. Setting the dog food down she looked out at the main desk and was actually glad to see Hitsugaya helping Soi Fong finish organizing the paperwork. Knowing he would be fine Karin shouldered the food once more and walked into the pens. Instantly she was greeted by the excited yips and barks of hungry dogs.

"Easy boys" she called ripping open the bag. "You'll all be fed in good time."

Grabbing the scooper from the wall she shoved it into the bag and pulled out the recommended amount. Opening up the first pin she held the dog back with her leg as she poured the food into the dog's dish. Moving on she fed several other dogs before she reached Pango's pen. He was wagging his tail excitedly.

"Just calm down Pango" she urged. "I'm here-"

Karin cried out as she was tripped by Pango, she expected to fall onto the floor, it never happened though. Looking up Karin's face turned bright red when her eyes met with Hitsugaya's sea green eyes. She inhaled deeply trying to regain her composure.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Y-yeah" Karin said barely above a whisper.

"I got Pango!" Soi Fong called from the other room.

"O-okay!" Karin called back.

She looked back up at Hitsugaya and felt her breath catch in her throat. As close as she was to him she couldn't bring herself to think straight. The scent of his cologne filled her nostrils, making her weak in the knees. His wondrous sea green eyes enchanted her into the point where she felt like she wouldn't be able to move again. As he held her she felt like she was in the arms of an angel.

All of a sudden she couldn't breath when Hitsugaya leaned closer. Inhaling softly Karin could smell the sweetness of his breath. It was a strange but wonderful smell of peppermint candy. Holding her breath Karin closed her eyes waiting for their lips to meet. All of a sudden Hitsugaya pulled away and stood her up right. Opening her eyes Karin couldn't help but feel disappointed to see Hanataro bringing Pango back to his pen. It was obvious that Hanataro hadn't seen them, because he currently had his attention fixed on Pango.

"Damn" she muttered under her breath thinking about the kiss. "Guess I need a new argument."


	9. Cannot Be Denied

**Chapter Nine**

_Cannot Be Denied_

That night Karin lay in bed hugging her pillow. Beside her Yuzu was fast asleep, her breathing came in calming sighs. By that alone Karin could tell she was having a good dream. Rolling over on her side, Karin thought back on the kiss that had almost happened. She couldn't help but smile.

It had been so sudden and strange but also had been so undeniable. Closing her eyes she could see Hitsugaya's sea green eyes. Hugging her pillow tighter she inhaled softly, still smelling Hitsugaya's old spice faintly. Rolling over once again she sat up and looked out the window. The night sky was clear and cool, with a slight breath as a breeze. Opening the window Karin allowed the breeze to slip into the room. After a minute she moved away from the window and out into the hall. Glancing down at Ichigo's bedroom she fought the urge to slip towards the door and see if she could hear anyone awake in the room. Shaking her head she walked down to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.

"Karin?" Ichigo asked walking into the room. "What are you doing up?"

"Getting a glass of water" Karin answered. "What are you doing up?"

"Getting something to drink" Ichigo responded pulling a soda out of the fridge.

"You know it's not good for you to drink soda so late"

"Save me the lecture" Ichigo yawned. "Did something happen tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Karin asked trying not to let her mind wonder back to the near kiss.

"Well, you came home tonight and went straight to bed"

"Oh... I fell at the shelter tonight" Karin said putting her glass in the sink. "I'm going back to bed."

"Hitsugaya had a smile on his face" Ichigo pointed out taking another sip of his soda. "When dad asked him about it, he said something good happened to him."

"Yeah" Karin responded thinking quickly. "He met a friend at the shelter."

"Peanut"

"Pango" Karin corrected. "Good night Ichigo."

"Morning" Ichigo said. "It's four in the morning."

"The zoo?" Karin asked the next morning.

"Yes" Yuzu responded. "They're introducing the new panda cubs today, and I want to go see them but dad said I can't go alone."

"So drag Ichigo along" Karin said.

"He won't go with me" Yuzu pouted. "So dad said if you'd go with me, I could go."

"Fine" Karin responded pushing her bowl away. "Anyone else going?"

"Hitsugaya" Yuzu answered. "I thought I'd pack us a lunch."

"Yeah sure, I'll go change then"

"Oh, can you check on Hitsugaya? He was getting ready to get dressed the last I knew"

"Why would I check on him if he's getting dressed?" Karin demanded.

"Please, just knock on the door and ask him if he's okay. Ichigo says he's been acting weird at night"

"He'll be fine" Karin said walking out of the room. "I'll check on him after I finish getting dressed."

"Thank you Karin"

"Yeah yeah" Karin waved.

As promised Karin checked on Hitsugaya after she dressed. She found him in the living room sitting on the couch looking at the brochure that Yuzu had given him while she prepared lunch. Watching him Karin couldn't help but smile.

"I went to the zoo once" Hitsugaya said all of a sudden. "I was a kid... and there was another child there. I was on someone's shoulders..."

Karin swallowed as she listened. She could see Hitsugaya's face crease with confusion and pain. Standing it no more Karin swiftly made her way over to him and grabbed his hands. Kneeling down in front of him she swallowed hard.

"Tell you what" she said quickly, tumbling on the words. "While we're at the zoo today I'll buy you all sorts of cotton candy... a-and ice cream... and we'll laugh at the baboons... we'll do whatever you want Hitsugaya."

"Karin"

"H-hmm?" Karin asked.

"C-call me Toushirou"

"Y-yeah" Karin said smiling.

"Almost ready!" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

Standing up Karin slowly pulled away from Hitsugaya, not really wanting to. Putting on a smile Karin shoved her hands into her pockets. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye she noticed he was watching her. Seeing it she couldn't help but blush a little.

Seeing it Hitsugaya stood up and gently reached out. Taking Karin's hand he turned her towards him so that he could see into her eyes. This only deepened Karin's blush. Gently reaching up Hitsugaya's hand fell onto Karin's check, beckoning her closer. Karin's breath caught in her throat once again when Hitsugaya leaned in so close his lips lightly brushed against her. Swallowing Karin started to lean forward to deepen the kiss. When her lips touched his she expected him to pull away suddenly like he had the night before at the animal shelter. Hitsugaya never did though. As soon as Karin's lips touched his he leaned in completing the kiss.

They stood for a minute, lips touching, lost in their own world. All to soon it was over. Stepping back Karin touched her lips and glanced at Hitsugaya. She couldn't help but smile when she seen he was blushing. They turned to the kitchen door when they heard Yuzu enter, ranting about what she had packed.

"Ready to go?" Yuzu asked looking at them. "D-did something happen?"

"No" Karin said walking over to the door. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Stepping out of the door she took a deep breath of air to clear her head. Smiling slightly she looked up at the sky. She couldn't deny that she had enjoyed the kiss that had happened between her and Hitsugaya. Glancing back at the house she noticed he was watching her again. Shaking her head she pulled her ball cap down some more.

"Let's go!" she called. "I've got a soccer game against the kids on the other side of town at five tonight!"


	10. The FBI

**Chapter Ten**

_The FBI_

_Note; This chapter is actually taking place while Karin, Yuzu and Hitsugaya are at the zoo. Just so there's no confusion. Enjoy._

Straightening his tie, Isshin then turned his attention to the clock. He then glanced at his watch then turned his attention to the windows. It was easy to tell he was expecting someone important, and was also worried about something else.

"Relax dad" Ichigo said from across the table. "They'll be here when they get here. You know how the FBI are."

"You didn't have to stay here Ichigo, this isn't something for you to worry about"

"Actually it is" Ichigo responded. "I've noticed Hitsugaya has been getting real close to Karin."

"Huh? Really?" Isshin asked. "Interesting."

"What do you mean interesting?!" Ichigo snapped. "We have a billionaire staying at our house falling for one of your daughters and my younger sister!"

"Well, at least she found someone rich"

"Damn it dad don't you care?!"

"Of course I do!" Isshin snapped. "Ichigo's there something you have to understand about being a father. Even if I act like I don't care or act like a complete jerk it doesn't mean I don't care about you kids, just the opposite. When I joke around saying foolish little things like 'at least she found someone rich' I'm hiding my fears, my worries and my concerns. Like you I've noticed Hitsugaya has been getting closer to Karin, and in the end I'm afraid he'll break her heart or hurt her in a way that you or I can't help her with. However, as worried as I am... I'm her father. As her father, as a father in general, I'm going to take a step back and let you guys live your life. Grant it there will be times when I step in and stop you or redirect you, but I'm not the type of father who will stop happiness. That's something your mother taught me, god bless her soul."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Thinking for a minute he thought about Hitsugaya and his past. He also thought about Karin and what it would mean to her if he left one day, leaving her in the dust like so many rich men did to young women.

He was pulled into reality though when there was a firm knock on the door. Rising to his feet he watched as Isshin straightened his suit and tie then walked over to the door. Taking a deep breath Isshin opened it and put on his best smile. It was the FBI.

"Is this the Kurosaki residence?" a tall man with thick hair asked.

"It is" Isshin responded.

"I'm Agent Kyouraki Shunsui and this is Agent Ukitake Jyuushiro, we're here about one of your patients"

"Yes, please come in" Isshin said moving aside. "This is my son Ichigo."

"Hello" Ichigo greeted politely.

"Hey"

"Greetings"

"Please have a seat" Isshin said directing them to the sofa. "Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?"

"Water, if you please" Ukitake responded tentively.

"Certainly"

"I'll get it" Ichigo said moving towards the kitchen door.

"Thanks" Isshin replied.

After waiting for a few seconds Isshin made his way over to the couch Ichigo had been sitting at and sat down across from Kyouraki. They waited for a breif minute before Ichigo was back with a pitcher of ice water and four cups. Setting the tray everything rested on, on the table Ichigo sat down next to his father and waited. It only took a few seconds before Ukitake cleared his throat.

"I understand you have some questions and concerns to address?"

"Yes" Ichigo and Isshin responded together.

"Why here?" Ichigo asked after his father hesitated a minute. "Why send Hitsugaya to our house instead of someplace safer where he could be watched by your men."

"It was too much of a risk" Ukitake responded. "We know that whoever killed the rest of the Hitsugaya family wanted all of them dead, as soon as they find out that Toushirou is alive they will come after him."

"So you still haven't caught the man"

"It's a complicated case son" Kyouraki replied. "A lot of leads to follow, not to mention everyone who wants to take credit for the murder of the Hitsugaya family. We have to rule out every lead before we can find out who did it."

"Was there no evidence?"

"Destroyed in the explosion" Ukitake responded. "If you don't mind me asking, is Mr. Hitsugaya around at the moment?"

"No, he's out with my daughters" Isshin responded. "I do have one question though, why would you place Hitsugaya with us, with his name still intact? Why not use witness protection for him?"

"We believe whoever planned the killing of the Hitsugaya family would look into witness protection for him"

"So you think whoever planned this is pretty high up on the status line?" Ichigo asked.

"We can't say for sure" Ukitake responded. "Without any evidence it's hard to find factual leads, without those leads, we can't point any fingers to anyone who is in the higher areas of society."

"Did the Hitsugayas' have any enemies?" Isshin asked. "I'd like to know in case someone shows up at my house asking about him?"

"No, not that we know of"

"Just the normal enemies in the business world"

"What about Aizen Sousuke?" Ichigo asked. "He was the second richest man, with the Hitsugayas' outdoing him."

"We checked into that son" Kyouraki answered. "He was surprised to hear about the death of the Hitsugaya family, gave us full access to everything in his power. There's nothing linking him to this case."

They fell into silence for a minute, in that time Ukitake had begun to cough slightly. Reaching forward he poured himself a glass of water and drank half of it down. Watching him Ichigo thought of a new assault of questions.

"If I may," Ichigo began. "Why'd you take this case Mr. Ukitake if you're sick?"

"Mr. Hitsugaya was a friend of mine, when Toushirou was born he asked me one thing, that if anything were to happen to him or anyone in his family that I would take the case and look after those who were left. I cannot break a promise to an old friend"

"Don't they usually pull you from the case if it's personal?" Isshin asked.

"Yes," Ukitake responded. "However, the director of the FBI, Mr. Yamato, believed that it would be best if I took the case since I knew the Hitsugaya family. This is, after all, a top priority case."

"I see"

"Mr. Kurosaki" Kyouraki began. "If it's alright with you and your son of course, we'd like to monitor Hitsugaya and make sure he's safe."

"Of course"

"Why?" Ichigo asked growing suspicious.

Ukitake and Kyouraki exchanged glances before returning their attention back to Isshin and Ichigo.

"Two weeks ago a nurse who had direct dealings with Toushirou was found dead in her apartment. The other night the doctor who sent Toushirou here was found in the river, the autopsy revealed he had been tortured before he was killed"

"Someone found out Hitsugaya was alive?" Isshin asked turning pale.

"Yes" Kyouraki responded. "That's why we want to post constant surveillance around Hitsugaya and your family, we were going to start today as soon as we left-"

"You haven't been watching him?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"N-no" Ukitake coughed.

"Not at all? Not even to check up on him before this?"

"No"

"Ichigo" Isshin said turning to his son. "What's gotten into you?"

"The other night!" Ichigo said. "The other night Karin said she seen two guys in a suit watching her and Hitsugaya, remember she said they took off all of a sudden like the devil was after them."

"What did these men look like?" Ukitake asked.

"She couldn't see them good enough" Ichigo responded. "I think she said one had silverish-white hair and the other brown hair."

"Where are they now?!" Kyouraki and Ukitake asked jumping up.

"At the zoo" Isshin answered. "Is something wrong?!"

"We have to go, you two stay here in case they come back. Lock all the doors and windows and don't let anyone but us in, got it?!"

"Y-yeah!"


	11. The Zoo

**Chapter Eleven**

_The Zoo_

_Note; This takes place in the same time frame as the last chapter._

"Ky~aah!" Yuzu squealed. "Aren't they adorable Karin?"

"Kinda" Karin admitted. "What do you think Toushirou?"

Hitsugaya studied the baby pandas for a minute before nodding slowly. Karin smiled and turned her attention back to the pandas. Beside her Yuzu was too busy snapping pictures of them to even realize what was going on around her. Shaking her head Karin turned around and looked across the way at the snack stand. Smiling she tapped Yuzu on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get us some cotton candy, want some?"

"Yes!" Yuzu responded happily. "I'll be here with Hitsugaya."

"Okay, don't run off I'll be right back"

"Don't worry we won't"

Rolling her eyes Karin made her way through the crowds of people over to the snack stand, after waiting in line for several minutes she came up to the window and looked up at the man who stood behind it.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"Three cotton candies" Karin responded.

"It'll be a few minutes"

"Sure, I'll be off to the side"

"Thanks" the man responded turning to the next customer.

Folding her hands behind her head Karin leaned up against the side of the snack stand and watched Hitsugaya and Yuzu. Neither of them had any idea Karin was watching them, which made it funnier. At the current moment Yuzu was telling Hitsugaya all about pandas and how she thought they were the cutest animals in the world. Watching her Karin could see her sister's face light up in excitement, her mouth going a mile a minute. Shaking her head Karin glanced at Hitsugaya, she wasn't sure, but she had a funny feeling that even though Hitsugaya was listening to Yuzu, he was watching Karin.

Pushing the thought out of her head Karin moved her attention to the crowd that cluttered the zoo. As always there was the many different faces of people, some she knew from around town, others she didn't entirely know, or some she didn't know at all. Most of the people here however, had only come for the baby pandas. Karin wasn't surprised that her sister had been one of them. Yawning Karin stretched some before shifting herself into a more comfortable position.

"Three cotton candies!" the male called leaning out the window some.

"Right here" Karin answered walking over to the window.

After passing over the money she thanked the man then wove her way through the crowd back to the baby pandas and her sister. Instantly Yuzu took one of the cotton candies and tore a small chunk off of it, pooping it into her mouth she allowed it to melt.

"Mmm" she hummed happily. "Thanks Karin!"

"No prob" Karin answered popping her own piece into her mouth. "So, what do you think Toushirou?"

"It's good" he answered tearing off another piece.

"Hey wait!" Yuzu said looking between her twin and Hitsugaya. "When did he start allowing you to call him Toushirou?"

"It was a slip of the tongue" Karin lied.

"Oh, because I thought you two were actually getting along great"

"We are" Karin defended. "But I'm still going to be respectful of _Hitsugaya's_ wishes and call him Hitsugaya."

"Okay" Yuzu said. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"The show's about to begin, we have to go now!"

"What show?"

"The seals!" Yuzu answered grabbing Karin's wrist. "Come on! I don't want to miss it!"

"Okay okay, jeez"

A round of applause went up as the show ended. Grinning from ear to ear Yuzu, Karin and Hitsugaya exited stands and began down the walkway that lead to the main part of the zoo again. Stretching Karin glanced at her watch and shook her head.

"Jeez I'm tired, we should eat lunch and take a break Yuzu"

"Sure, but you're going to have to wait a few minutes"

"Why?"

"I have to go to the little girl's room" Yuzu whispered. "Can you hang onto this stuff for me Hitsugaya?"

Glancing at the basket, Hitsugaya nodded and took it. After thanking him Yuzu ran off in the direction of the bathrooms. Shaking her head once again, Karin grabbed Hitsugaya's wrist and pulled him out of the way of the crowd and into the shade of a tree. Releasing him she walked over to the bench and sat down. Hitsugaya joined her.

"Are you enjoying the zoo Hitsugaya?" Karin asked teasingly.

"I told you, call me Toushirou" Hitsugaya responded.

"When it's just us, I'll consider it. Otherwise I'll have to call you Hitsugaya"

"Why?"

"Because" Karin began. "The family will get suspicious and think that we're..."

"We're what?"

"We're..." Karin paused. "That there's a you and I."

"You and I?"

"Yeah you know" Karin thought for a minute. "A whole you and I situation, that we're... an item. Boyfriend girlfriend kind of thing. You get it right?"

"I do" Hitsugaya responded quietly.

Karin froze when he leaned in closer, his breath tickling at her bare neck.

"Is there something wrong with a you and I situation?" he breathed.

Before Karin could muster up any sort of an answer he kissed her. Giving in Karin leaned into the kiss, wishing that she wasn't so against her family knowing she had fallen for Hitsugaya. Breaking apart Hitsugaya smiled seductively, Karin couldn't help but blush slightly, there was just something about him that drove her nuts. Besides the Old Spice.

Both Karin and Hitsugaya jumped when they heard someone clear their throat. Looking in front of them they seen a tall man with a long face. He had short, silver hair that hung into his eyes, which were currently closed to be slits. He had a rather square nose and a smile that reminded Karin of a snake. Studying him she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Can I help you?" Karin demanded suddenly remembering her earlier sighting of him.

"Why yes" the man said in a voice that made Karin tremble. "I was wondering if you couldn't direct me to the Reptile House, I'm a rather big fan of snakes and such."

"It's on the other side of the zoo" Karin answered. "Just follow the path over there and it'll lead you to the Reptile House."

"Thank you" the man answered. "By the way, I was wondering who your friend was, I believe I've seen him before."

Karin hesitated a moment before answering. Glancing at Hitsugaya she noticed he looked uneasy about something, as if some part of him were crying out, but his mind couldn't interpret the language it was speaking.

"His name is Kyou, he's a cousin from out of town"

"Really?" the man asked. "That's interesting, since I heard you pointedly say his name was Toushirou Hitsugaya a minute ago."

"Sh-" Karin never finished the sentence.

Before she could the man had struck, knocking her out easily. The same moment he did Hitsugaya jumped up, pure terror in his eyes. Turning to Hitsugaya the man smirked evilly.

"Be a good boy now Toushirou and do as I say or she dies"

Swallowing Hitsugaya glanced at Karin, then back at the man. Suddenly something snapped and all his terror disappeared form his face. Instead it was replaced with pure hate.

"If you hurt Karin, I'll kill you" Hitsugaya swore.

"Now where have I heard that before?"


	12. Kidnapped

**Chapter Twelve**

_Kidnapped_

"KARIN?!" Yuzu cried looking around the area where the scattered basket lay.

"Is there something wrong?" an older lady with a braid asked approaching Yuzu.

"I can't find my sister or our friend!" Yuzu cried looking around desperately. "They were just right here! Karin wouldn't leave without telling me first! And she wouldn't do this!"

"Just calm down" the lady bid gently grasping Yuzu's shoulders. "We'll go to one of the security stations and ask them to page your sister and your friend."

"B-but"

"It'll be okay child" the lady reassured gently taking Yuzu's hand. "You have nothing to worry about while you're with me."

"T-thank you" Yuzu sniffed.

"Not at all child," the woman responded. "My name is Unohana Retsu, what may I call you?"

"Yuzu, Yuzu Kurosaki. You don't think anything happened to them do you?"

"It's highly unlikely" Unohana reassured.

"B-but"

"Don't you worry little one, I'm sure the security guards will find them"

"A-are you sure?"

"Certain, they miss nothing in a place like this"

Looking around Yuzu sniffed slightly before nodding. After a few minutes her and Unohana came to a security stand. Letting go of Yuzu's hand, Unohana politely reached out and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" someone called from the inside.

Too scared to really think about it Yuzu reached out and grabbed ahold of Unohana's hand once again. Both waited for the door to open. When it did they were greeted with the sight of a blue haired man with deep eyes. Hitching his thumbs into his pants he looked at them.

"What can I do for you ladies?" he asked studying them both in turn.

"We'd like to page someone" Unohana responded levelly.

"There's cell phones ain't there?" the man retorted. "Call them on their cell."

"We don't have a cellphone" Yuzu answered.

"Then I guess your just going to have to look around the zoo, we aren't a paging service"

"Sir, may I ask your name?"

"Hunh? Yeah, it's Grimmjow" the man responded. "What do you care lady?"

"Because, when I see your supervisor I plan to tell him how you are acting when this young lady needs help finding her sister and her friend"

"What is she two?"

"No!" Yuzu cried. "It's just... Our friend has problems, and if he goes missing it could be trouble."

"What kind of problems?" Grimmjow asked.

"Please I can't explain it right now, can you please page them?"

"Look ladies, I'd love to play the hero, but come on, these kids could be playing a joke on you. It happens all the time"

"Call them" Unohana demanded.

"Fine" Grimmjow responded.

Shrugging he turned around and walked into the stand a bit more. Yuzu was surprised when Unohana followed him without any indication that he wanted them inside. Ignoring her Grimmjow walked over to his partner who was currently sitting in a chair.

"Hey Ulquiorra, we got some people who want us to page a bunch of kids"

The male in the chair spun slightly to face Unohana and Yuzu. Studying them he bid them closer. Never second guessing it Unohana stepped forth bringing Yuzu with her.

"What is the names of the people you wish to get a hold of?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Karin Kurosaki"

"And the other?"

"I... I can't say his name, it's kind of important. But my sister and our friend would be together"

"What makes you say that kid?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well..."

"It's alright dear" Unohana encouraged. "These men are professionals."

"Okay..." Yuzu paused for a minute. "He lost his memory, so someone has to constantly watch him. Please please please can you page my sister? I'm getting worried."

Nodding Ulquiorra turned to a large microphone and switched it on. In a clear voice he announced into it;

"Would Karin Kurosaki please come to the security station by the concession stands. Would Karin Kurosaki please come to the security station by the concession stands. Thank you"

At the front gates Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kyouraki Shunsui had just entered the zoo. Looking around Kyouraki shook his head.

"It'll take us forever to find them in this mess"

Before Ukitake could answer the speakers squeaked into life, bringing with it the announcement that Ulquiorra had just made. Glancing at each other Ukitake and Kyouraki wasted no time to begin running. Pushing their way through the large crowd they made it to the security station in less than five minutes, a walk that would have taken ten. Reaching the security station Kyouraki instantly reached out and banged on the door. It only took a second before they were face to face with Grimmjow.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Grimmjow asked studying them.

"We-re... F-B-I" Ukitake panted. "We... need... to... talk... to... who-ever... had... Ms-Kurosaki... paged."

"Yeah sure" Grimmjow said. "Let me see your badges."

"Here, now let us through!" Kyouraki said pushing past Grimmjow.

"Hey!"

"FBI business" Ukitake said. "Either help... or be held in contempt."

Putting his hands up Grimmjow let both men pass before closing the door. Looking over at Yuzu, Ukitake's heart sunk.

"Yuzu Kurosaki?"

"Y-yes?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm Agent Ukitake Jyuushiro" he paused for a minute. "We're here because we believe you, your sister and... your friend, may be in danger."

"I couldn't find Karin" Yuzu said beginning to tremble. "I just went to the bathroom, and when I came out they were gone!"

"There there child" Unohana soothed when Yuzu began crying.

"Where did you find her?" Kyouraki asked Unohana.

"Down by the place where they hold the seal shows, she was by the bench"

"Thank you"

"Can you stay with her?" Ukitake asked. "We'll be right back."

"Of course"

"You two, I want a full alert out, there's two missing persons in this zoo!"

"Yes sir!" Ulquiorra responded.

Tearing out of the door Ukitake and Kyouraki raced to the place where Unohana had mentioned, they both froze when they seen the scattered contents of the basket lying on the ground. Kneeling in closer Kyouraki shook his head.

"Someone was knocked out" he sighed.

"This wasn't by their doing then"

"No, looks like whoever was knocked out was picked up and taken along, by these marks here I say the other wanted to fight, but had second thoughts"

"The kidnapper could be using the knocked out person to control the other one"

"Who would be stupid enough to kidnap two kids in a public place like this?"

"Someone who thinks their invisible"

"Obviously not" Grimmjow said walking up. "Ulquiorra was reviewing the taps of this area, seems this is the man who took the kids."

Ukitake took the picture, he frowned deeply.

"It's worse than we thought"

Standing up Kyouraki reached out and took the picture, after a minute he sighed.

"Ichimaru Gin" he muttered. "What's your name?"

"Grimmjow"

"Grimmjow, I want you to alert the police and tell them to come here, this area is officially closed, we've got a kidnapping on our hands. I also want you to call the family of Ms. Kurosaki and have them come and get her, she doesn't need to be here right now"

"Yeah sure"

Shaking his head Kyouraki looked down at the picture once again. Taking a deep breath he glanced at Ukitake and noticed he was starring at the picture.

"How could we have missed this? I mean... Gin?"

"It doesn't matter who it is" Ukitake responded taking the picture. "It just matters that we get Hitsugaya and Ms. Kurosaki back from them before they decide to finish the Hitsugaya family off for good."

"God be with those two"


	13. Race Against Time

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Race Against Time_

Karin groaned as she woke, rubbing the area where she got hit she felt a sudden strike of fear when she realized she was moving slightly. Reflexively she shot upward, before she could make it very far though two strong, long hands pushed her back down. She tried to hide all fear in her face when she seen Gin Ichimaru, the man who was responsible for her kidnapping. Swallowing her fears she put on a serious face.

"What do you want with us?" she demanded.

"That is something you have to wait for" Gin responded.

"Where's Toushirou?" Karin continued, her voice trying to keep out her fear.

"He's right here"

Karin rolled her head to see Hitsugaya bound and gagged, he was currently tied to a pole that ran the length of a white van. Studying the inside Karin made special notes about it for a later time just in case she and Hitsugaya ever got away. She winced when Gin suddenly pulled her face back to face him.

"Why don't you be a good little girl now and be quiet"

Before Karin could respond Gin was shoving a rag into her mouth, muffling her voice from the world. Grabbing her roughly he dropped her down beside Hitsugaya. Forcing her arms upward he fixed her to the same pipe Hitsugaya was attached to by use of handcuffs. After making sure she was secured he moved through the van and climbed into the passenger seat at the front of the vehicle. Glancing back at them one more time he smirked then pulled the curtain shut so Karin and Hitsugaya was left in the shrouded mists of near darkness.

Feeling the panic growing Karin glanced at Hitsugaya and noticed his head was down, his eyes wild. By studying his features alone she could tell he was currently trapped in his memories. Swallowing hard Karin shuffled herself closer to him and tried to pry him from the memories by light movement. When it didn't work she looked around desperately, trying to think of something to help her out.

_Right now I wish I had listened to Ichigo more_, she thought to herself.

Shaking the thought out of her head she glanced at Hitsugaya once more, thinking quickly she devised a plan that she prayed would work. Shifting herself again she moved so that her legs were facing Hitsugaya. Begging forgiveness mentally she pulled back and kicked him. She winced when there was a loud clatter of noise as Hitsugaya's handcuffs went scrapping along the pipe, and Hitsugaya crashed into the side of the van. Glancing at the curtain Karin wasn't too surprised to see Gin glance back at her. After studying the scene for a minute he closed the curtain once more, turning his attention back to whatever was before him through the windshield.

Inhaling deeply Karin struggled to move herself over to where Hitsugaya sat, trying to recover from her kick. After a moment he glanced at her. Though it frightened Karin she was glad to see he looked at her with wide, shamed eyes. She was caught off guard though when he suddenly moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her as best as he could he rested his head against her shoulders. Realizing it was an attempted hug Karin leaned in closer, her heart hammering away at her chest.

After a minute her and Hitsugaya parted, she could see that Hitsugaya was thinking deeply. All of a sudden his eyes lit up and he motioned Karin upward with his head. At first Karin was afraid he had gone nuts, until he made a muffled cry then motioned upward once again to his hands. Trusting his judgment Karin swayed to her knees, she waited to see what would happen then. Waiting until after the van stopped bouncing around like a ricocheting bullet, Hitsugaya reached out with his hands and begun to pull the rag from Karin's mouth. It was an effort that took some time, but soon his efforts were rewarded. Breathing in fresh air through her mouth Karin lowered herself once again until she was level with Hitsugaya.

"You next" she whispered in a breath.

Nodding Hitsugaya glanced at the curtain before he pulled himself up onto his knees. Karin was about ready to reach out and start working at Hitsugaya's gag, but he twisted so that he could pull it off himself. After a few minutes of difficult work it fell from his mouth. Inhaling deeply Hitsugaya lowered himself down and rested his head against the inside of the van. Glancing at the curtain Karin made sure it was safe before turning her attention to Hitsugaya.

"Are you okay?" she asked in the same whisper as before.

"No" Hitsugaya whispered.

To Karin though, it sounded like a whimper. Studying him she could see the pain locked away in his eyes. Swallowing she shuffled closer.

"It's..." she couldn't say it was okay, because it really wasn't, but she couldn't leave him hanging either. Taking a deep breath Karin gathered up her courage. "Toushirou... I'm... sorry."

Hitsugaya glanced at her, surprised by her words. Taking another deep breath Karin lowered her eyes in shame.

"I'm sorry" she repeated in a voice so small it could hardly be heard. "I got us into this mess because I foolishly called you by your name in public. A-and I knew there were people looking for you and I didn't do anything to protect you... Hitsugaya I'm-"

"Busted" Gin said standing over them. "I thought I heard two love birds chirping."

Karin swallowed hard, trying hard to control her hammering heart and fears. She was surprised when Hitsugaya moved so that he was in front of her as best as he could be. Gin raised an eyebrow to this, soon after though it was replaced by a malicious smirk.

"Are you going to protect her Hitsugaya?" he asked. "Are you going to protect her like you did Momo from Aizen?"

Instantly Hitsugaya's eyes lit up with fear and horror once again, watching it Karin felt the pit of fear in her stomach start twisting to hate.

"That's right" Gin muttered. "You forgot all about poor Momo, how she loved Aizen so much, that she'd do anything."

"Stop it!" Karin cried.

"She'd do anything for Aizen's love" Gin continued ignoring Karin. "Anything."

"Stop it!"

"But then there was that dreadful explosion that killed her" Gin mocked. "You swore you'd protect her from anyone that wished her harm Hitsugaya, why didn't you protect Momo from the man she loved?"

"STOP IT!" Karin snapped kicked Gin in the groin.

Gin doubled over for a minute before straightening out. When he opened his eyes Karin was pierced with such fear she thought her heart had failed her. She sunk back into the side of the van as Gin leaned closer to her.

"Be careful" he muttered. "You are _expendable_."

"Leave her alone" Hitsugaya muttered weakly.

"Fine" Gin said suddenly backing off, his eyes closing as if nothing had happened. "Behave."

Karin felt a burning sensation in her throat, realizing she had held her breath she exhaled slowly, as if the task was a great burden to her. She jumped slightly when Hitsugaya slid up beside her, trying to calm her shaking with his presence. Swallowing Karin didn't fight him as he nudged her to lay against him.

"What have I done?" she muttered in a shaky breath.

Hitsugaya was silent, realizing there wasn't much he could do to comfort Karin since he, himself was just as scared as her. Glancing at the curtain he knew there was no way Gin was going to allow them any moment of rest. To Hitsugaya, it seemed like he was hell bent on making sure Hitsugaya suffered deeply. Even if it meant tormenting Karin along the way.

Swallowing Hitsugaya felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't realized before that Karin and the entire Kurosaki family were trying to keep something from him. Glancing down at Karin's trembling form he felt slightly sick.

_Momo_... He thought sadly. _I'm sorry._


	14. The Search Begins

**Chapter Fourteen**

_The Search Begins_

"I want every corner of this zoo covered!" Ukitake demanded. "Find any signs of where they might be or where they might have gone! I don't want a single detail missed!"

"Yes sir!"

"He wouldn't keep them here" Kyouraku said tilting his hat slightly.

"No, but he might have left something that could help us out"

"Gin's not that stupid"

"It'd be on purpose" Ukitake said. "Have you gotten a hold of the Kurosakis yet?"

"Yeap" Kyouraku answered, he shook his head. "We're not going to like seeing them if we don't have this Karin kid, the son threatened to..." he paused. "Well to be point blank, he threatened to castrate me with a broken, rusty spoon then hang me for all the world to see."

Ukitake blinked for a minute before shaking his head, rubbing at the back of his neck he looked up at the sun. As if sensing his troubles Kyouraku stepped forward and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We'll find them Jyuushiro"

"I'm sure we will" Ukitake responded weakly. "But whether it's dead or alive is what concerns me."

"We'll find them" Kyouraku repeated. "You should rest though, you look pale."

"I can't rest" Ukitake said. "We have to find them before it's too late..."

Kyouraku watched his friend closely for a minute, knowing the only thing that could stop Ukitake now was his illness, Kyouraku thought for a minute.

"If you don't rest soon Jyuushiro I'm going to have to order you off this case, it's a hazard to your health"

"I'll be fine"

"No you won't, it seems we're going to have to call in an expert on this one, someone who knows this town and the Kurosakis like the back of his hand"

"You can't mean..."

"I do" Kyouraku responded. "Out of everyone, Kisuke Urahara is the only one that may know enough to help us find them before it's too late."

Frowning slightly Ukitake didn't want to admit that his friend was right, the mere fact that Urahara would know more about something like this bothered him. But he wasn't going to show it. Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"Then let's go see Kisuke Urahara"

"Sure thing"

"My what a surprise to see the FBI in my shop" Urahara smiled, fanning himself to hide it. "What can I do for you gentlemen today?"

"We're here on business" Ukitake responded. "We need answers Urahara."

"What kind of answers?" Urahara asked.

"Karin Kurosaki and Toushirou Hitsugaya were kidnapped at the zoo not to long ago. Out of all the people involved you should know a lot"

"Hmmm" Urahara tapped his fan against his chin for a minute. "Say I do know a little bit, what then?"

"Then we'll have the FBI overlook the fact your trading information on a lot of the FBI's cases"

"I see" after a moment's pause he nodded. "Follow me gentlemen."

"Are you alone?" Kyouraku asked.

"Yes" Urahara answered. "My companions are out at the moment, so you don't have to worry about being over heard. Come on in, the longer you wait the harder it'll be to locate them."

Kyouraku and Ukitake exchanged glances before deciding to follow Urahara deeper into his shop. After a few minutes Urahara invited them to sit around his table while he made some tea. It wasn't long before he was joining them. Suddenly becoming serious he looked at Ukitake and Kyouraku.

"How long ago were they kidnapped?" he asked.

"It's been about two hours since they were last seen by Yuzu Kurosaki" Ukitake answered.

"They were kidnapped by Gin Ichimaru" Kyouraku added. "The zoo managed to catch them on tape leaving, it seems Gin had Hitsugaya walk out, he was holding Karin Kurosaki in his arms at the time."

"Gin Ichimaru hmm?"

"What do you know about him that we don't?"

"Well, Gin is Aizen's right hand man on a lot of things, he's not the innocent accountant that he seems to be. In fact, Gin is one of the biggest figures in the black market, he and Aizen have been building up their own sort of business utopia through such methods"

"Are you saying Aizen had something to do with this?"

"The death of the Hitsugaya family was no accident, and the mere fact that they were the richest family, with Aizen coming in second doesn't clear him at all. It seems he's been looking into things concerning the Hitsugaya family, even hiring private investigators to see if there was one survivor"

"Toushirou"

Urahara nodded.

"There's only one person who could benefit from Toushirou Hitsugaya's death, and that's Aizen"


	15. The Man Behind it All

**Chapter Fifteen**

_The Man Behind it All_

"Argh!" Karin winced as she was thrown to the floor.

"Leave her alone!" Hitsugaya snapped pushing at the man who had thrown her.

He wasn't sure who the man was, only that he was blind and cruel, seeming to hate the world while also dealing with something else. Now it was Hitsugaya who winced as the man slapped him, causing him to stumble back slightly.

"Don't make it harder on yourself" the man said. "As long as you listen you don't have anything to worry about."

Before Karin or Hitsugaya could say anything the man slammed the door shut, a second later they could hear the lock clicking into place. Hitsugaya waited a minute before turning to Karin to make sure she was okay. His heart sank when he seen a welt forming on her cheek, where she had been hit by Gin earlier when she had called him a "no good, sleeze bag". Kneeling down beside her he gently reached out. He never missed the fact she flinched from his touch at first.

"Karin"

"I'm fine" she muttered sitting up. "Don't worry about me."

"Karin"

"What?!" she snapped.

Hitsugaya flinched slightly, the anger and pain in her voice was sharp and deadly. But there was no mistaking the tone of fear that fueled it. Hearing it in her voice made it hard for Hitsugaya to continue. He knew he had to though.

"Karin... I'm sorry" he muttered sadly. "I'm sorry I got you and your family involved in this... I-I don't know entirely what's going on but I know this has to do with my family, the one I couldn't remember... I-I-"

"You don't have to apologize" Karin cut him off. "It's not your fault this happened. We knew you were in danger and we kept it from you thinking it'd be better. We didn't want to tell you about your lost memories because we were afraid it'd send you into a severe mental state... I lied to you..."

"No" Hitsugaya corrected wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close. "You protected me, now let me protect you."

"T-Toushirou..." Karin began to shake.

"I'm here"

Biting his lower lip to fight back his rage and tears, Hitsugaya tightened his arms around Karin, pulling her into a protective hug. Glancing around he could see no way out of the room they were in, and nothing to help them. Looking down at Karin he inhaled deeply then rested his chin on her head.

_I'll protect her_, he swore. _I'll protect her like I swore to protect Momo. I won't let anything happen to you Karin... I won't let anything happen to my dear sweet Karin._

Hitsugaya woke with a start, looking around he realized that night must have settled in. After blinking a few times he looked down and saw that Karin was still asleep in his arms, snuggled into him like a child seeking protection. Wondering what had woken him, Hitsugaya tried to listen to see if there was something out of place, he couldn't hear anything, but then again he wasn't sure what should be and what shouldn't be. He instantly froze when he heard footsteps making their way down a hall, drawing closer to them. Knowing that whatever was coming wasn't their rescue, Hitsugaya quickly shook Karin awake. When she heard the footsteps she instantly climbed to her feet. Standing the same time she did Hitsugaya pushed her behind him.

Not even a minute later the lock could be heard clicking and the door swung open. Hitsugaya froze when Gin entered the room with a few other men, each one had a hole somewhere in their body, and a number to go with it. Narrowing his eyes Hitsugaya tightened his grip on Karin.

"Well well" Gin said smiling. "Looks like you have a bad habit Toushirou Hitsugaya, trying to protect those you know you can't."

"Leave her out of this!" Hitsugaya growled. "Karin has nothing to do with this! It's between us!"

Gin frowned for a minute before shaking his head slowly.

"It's not just between us Toushirou, it's between three of us"

As if on cue someone moved through the door and out of the shadows. Behind Hitsugaya, Karin gasped, her hands tightening around Hitsugaya's.

"Aizen" she whispered.

"Good evening Hitsugaya Toushirou" Aizen said slowing to a stop. "It's been a while since we last met, how have you been?"

Hitsugaya froze, his face became twisted in anger as memories began to flash back into his head. He could see the night that the house blew up. Before going to bed he had heard Aizen come to the house to talk with his father about something. As usual Hitsugaya had snuck out of the house and to the stables for his usual late night ride. As the blast came across his memory he shook violently.

"Not so well it seems" Aizen responded. "Perhaps I should leave you alone, I'm sure you'll be fine without Ms. Kurosaki is it?"

"Leave her alone" Hitsugaya said recovering slightly.

"Hmm" Gin smiled. "It's interesting, it really is."

"Behave Gin" Aizen warned, he turned back to Hitsugaya. "Very well, since you're so prone to protecting this girl, I'll allow her to stay, though because of your foolishness she'll have to suffer the same fate as you."

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you" Hitsugaya swore.

"Hmm" Gin responded. "So very familiar."

"What do you want?!" Hitsugaya demanded.

"Always down to business" Aizen commented. "Just like your mother."

"Leave my family out of this!"

"Oh but this has everything to do with your family Hitsugaya, everything"

Karin tightened her grip on Hitsugaya's arm.

"Toushirou" she whispered.


	16. The Reson

**Chapter Sixteen**

_The Reason_

"Why?" was all Hitsugaya was able to mutter.

"The reason is simple" Aizen began. "You're father was the richest man, he had all the power under him. In the beginning he wasn't going to burden you with the business world, he knew the life you really wanted. That's why he signed a contract with me, so that I may take care of his business while he spends time with his precious family. Which was fine, for the longest while I had control over almost everything. All I needed to do was bid my time."

Aizen paused, as if remembering something. For a minute Karin wondered what he was thinking. Fearful she leaned into Hitsugaya, trying to remain calm.

_Toushirou needs me, I-I have to be strong. Just like Ichigo would be._ She thought to herself.

After a long pause Aizen blinked slowly then turned his attention back to Hitsugaya and Karin. He smiled an evil smirk that made Gin's look like it belonged to a kitten instead of a snake.

"You're father's company owned the world" Aizen began again. "But you knew that didn't you Toushirou Hitsugaya? Why wouldn't you? I mean, you went to a private school where the classes included horse back riding, and hiking. Where lunch was served in three course meals and you were able to sit out under the sun like a spoiled rich kid would. Then there was the house. A nice old cottage style brick house that was at least four stories high, with a large bay window on the one side looking out over the ocean with by far one of the richest gardens I've ever seen. Oh, and there were the stables, where you loved to be so much. Isn't that where you were the night the house exploded?"

"Something you caused Aizen" Hitsugaya growled.

"I didn't cause anything" Aizen defended. "I went to the house that night because you're father called me there. It seems he wanted to talk to me about something concerning the business. By this time though, it was too late. It seems your father caught onto the fact that I was using his money and his company to do my own sort of business. Business with the black market."

Aizen paused once again, his face forming into a dangerous frown.

"He called me to the house that night with the FBI waiting" Aizen began again. "He held the meeting close to midnight, thinking you and your sister was still asleep. Momo was, but as usual you snuck out from the house and into the stables for a midnight ride. Something your parents never knew about. Nor had I, otherwise I would have had you killed. But that doesn't matter now, I'll still kill you. Unfortunately, I'll have to stain my hands with the death of someone else. Someone who had no part in this until you came close to her."

"Leave Karin out of this" Hitsugaya growled.

"Oh, but we can't" Gin grinned. "It's your fault for bringing her into this Hitsugaya. Had you just told us-"

"HE DIDN'T KNOW!" Karin shouted. "JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! TOUSHIROU NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"**SILENCE**!" Aizen roared turning on his heel to strike out at her.

Instead his hand struck Hitsugaya across the face. Wincing Hitsugaya fell back into Karin. She gasped and wrapped her arms around him.

"Toushirou" she cried.

"Ka-rin"

"How foolish" Aizen snapped. "You think you can protect her forever? When you couldn't even protect Momo?"

"W-what?" Karin asked fearful.

"Didn't he tell you?" Aizen pressed. "Or did he forget that too?"

"Aizen" Hitsugaya growled through clenched teeth.

"Ah" Aizen said as if he was just understanding something. "So you have forgotten. Such a same too, Momo really cared about you. Then again, she was your sister, so it was expected. But to have forgotten all about her and what you swore to do. How pitiful Toushirou Hitsugaya. How pitiful indeed."

"Aizen" Hitsugaya growled.

"Now now, patience is a virtue Hitsugaya. You should know that" Aizen responded. He waited a moment before beginning again. "Where was I now?"

"The black market" Gin supplied.

"Ah yes, thank you Gin" Aizen said. "Yes, your father figured out what I was doing with his money, thus he proceeded to turn me into the FBI. I couldn't have that at all if I were to accomplish my goal."

"Y-you're goal?" Karin asked very quietly.

"Yes" Aizen said suddenly taking off his glasses and rearranging his hair. "I won't let anyone stand in my way when it comes to standing on top of the heavens."

Karin swallowed, the same moment she did she felt Hitsugaya tremble. Unsure of whether it was of fear or not she willed herself to remain calm, to keep up her usual attitude and to remain strong for bother and Hitsugaya's sake. She couldn't help but tremble when Aizen turned cold eyes in her direction.

"You are the only thing that stands in my way at the moment Hitsugaya Toushirou" he said. "I will stand atop the heavens."

"Toushirou" Karin breathed as Aizen started to approach them.

~~~~~~~ AUTHOR'S NOTE ~~~~~~~

Okay, sorry it took so long to get these chapters up. I've been dealing with finals in college and also a severe case of writer's block. I promise to update as soon as I can again. Though I'm not sure how soon that will be.


	17. The Ticking of the Clock

**Chapter Seventeen**

_The Ticking of the Clock_

"Any word?" Ukitake asked looking at Kyouraki.

"Not yet, they're looking at any evidence they can find"

"We have to find them"

"I know, and you need to rest"

Ukitake never responded, instead he pulled out his pocket watch and sat there looking at it for a minute before opening it. Instantly the ticking filled the air of the police station. For a minute Ukitake sat looking down at the watch before he spoke.

"In all my years as an agent I never thought I'd be watching the time pass by with such fear"

"Ukitake"

"I shouldn't have let him get away from me, I shouldn't have been in the hospital that night"

"Ukitake-"

"I was their friend, a trusted person that they always looked to for help" Ukitake continued. "I've been there since the beginning. I was there when Toushirou was first born, when Momo was born. I've been there for all their birthdays, holidays, special dinners, cook outs. I was there when Toushirou played Peter Pan for his school, and Momo had her first ballet recital. Toushirou's first horse, the first cake Momo ever made. I can still taste the burnt outer layer now, she tried so hard to make a cake for her father..."

Kyouraki was unable to say anything. He knew Ukitake's long history with the family and what this case meant to him. But at the moment he could find no words to comfort his friend.

"I can remember the first time Momo went out on a date with that one boy... Izuru Kira was his name" Ukitake continued. "He was a good boy that really cared about Momo, he was just misunderstood and unsure of many things. But still good. I remember staying up all night with Mr. Hitsugaya, just wondering and worrying about how that boy would treat Momo. Never thought that Toushirou would be the one sitting right by the window just waiting to pop the boy if he made one wrong move towards his little sister."

Ukitake smiled, remembering something else about the family that he had let set in his memory for so long. Knowing it was going to be a while Kyouraki pulled up a chair and sat down nearby, smiling to himself.

"Toushirou always did protect Momo, though he picked on her so much god forbid anyone try anything against her. I remember getting a call from Mrs. Hitsugaya asking me if I could come to Toushirou and Momo's school because Toushirou had gotten in a scuff when some boy lifted Momo's skirt. I can still see Toushirou now, sitting in the chair with a black eye and his arms crossed, telling the principle that the boy he beat up deserved every punch and then some"

"Sounds like the young Hitsugaya is a fighter"

"He sure was one before he lost his memory" Ukitake responded. "He dominated the fencing club, was a master at the martial arts classes his father signed him up in. Was great in the stables and so much more. Mrs. Hitsugaya believed Toushirou could make it anywhere in the world, she wanted him to take over the family business..."

"Didn't Mr. Hitsugaya want something else?"

"No" Ukitake said shaking his head. "He wanted Toushirou to take over the business, but he knew that Toushirou didn't want it, that he wanted something else. So, swallowing his own dreams and his pride Mr. Hitsugaya decided that he wasn't going to force anything on his only son, that instead he'd fund whatever dreams they wanted to chase so that he would never have to worry about them being hurt by the world. He loved those kids so much he wouldn't even tell them that he didn't want Momo taking interest in a guy that was too old for her, or that he didn't want Toushirou playing soccer in muddy fields with children that were most likely mixed up in crimes."

"Hitsugaya sacrificed a lot for his children"

"Yes... he-"

"We found it!" Officer Isane Kotetsu cried bursting into the room. "We found the van!"


	18. Hyorinmaru

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Hyorinmaru_

"You are the only thing that stands in my way at the moment Hitsugaya Toushirou" he said. "I will stand atop the heavens."

"Toushirou" Karin breathed as Aizen started to approach them.

"Sir" Gin spoke up all to suddenly, causing Karin to jump out of her skin. "I don't mean to stop you, but don't you think it would be more fitting to destroy the last Hitsugaya with something that has meant the entire world to them since the days before the samurai?"

"Hyorinmaru" Hitsugaya whispered barely above a breath as Aizen turned to look at Gin.

"So you remember him?" Aizen asked looking back at Hitsugaya. "Strange how you could forget everything else but remember him, the one thing that is far older than you or anyone else alive today."

"W-what?" Karin asked slightly confused.

"My oh my what a curious little kitten" Gin teased.

"Shut up snake face!" Karin snapped regaining some of her earlier fight.

"Feisty isn't she?"

"Enough of the teasing Gin" Aizen said his face far too serious for anyone's liking. "We're here to finish off the only thing standing in our way. I will not let anyone stop that."

Karin felt Hitsugaya's hand close around her arm, drawing her deep into his back. Swallowing Karin realized just what Hitsugaya was doing.

_He's going to protect me to the end_, she realized. _Even if it means his death first he's going to protect me with everything he has... Toushirou..._

"The sword Gin"

Gin smiled as he snapped his fingers, a moment later a blind, colored man came in holding a magnificent blade with a baby blue cord wrap on the hilt and a guard shaped like a four pronged star. The scabbard was a purplish-black with a long green fabric sash that seemed to be used to hold the sword upon one's back by crossing the chest.

Taking it from the blind man, Aizen carefully held the sword as if it were something precious to him. Glancing at Hitsugaya and Karin his face formed into a slight, almost gay smile. Switching it to one hand he then grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword from its sheath(scabbard). Instantly the song of the sword sang out, filling the room with a sad sound almost like it was weeping.

"Already it sings to your death Toushirou Hitsugaya"

What happened next was far too fast for Karin to completely comprehend. One moment Aizen was before them, the blade resting in his hand. Then he was rushing at them, both hands on the sword. For a minute Karin felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw the flash of the blade as Aizen raised it. She tried to keep her eyes on the blade but found it was too hard to bear death in the eyes. She wasn't sure if she screamed or not, but she was sure that she had cowered. Like a child she had cowered when faced with danger.

Then she heard the blade strike metal, the sound echoed through the room.

After the sound registered to Karin she looked up, what she seen made her gasp. Standing slightly over her Toushirou was holding Aizen off with a metal pipe. Holding the metal pipe like a sword Hitsugaya began to push Aizen back, forcing the grown man to give extra strength to keep Hitsugaya some what pinned back.

"Toushirou" Karin whispered shocked.

Her attention was quickly pulled away though when she seen a shadow move from behind Aizen. Reaching quickly for the nearest object she grabbed another forgotten pipe and swung with all of her might. She winced slightly when she felt the pipe jerk, glaring down the length of it she was rather pissed to see Gin there one hand on a hidden sword the other holding back her pipe.

"Coward" she snarled ripping the pipe from his grasp.

She went to swing again but she was suddenly kicked backwards by Hitsugaya. For a minute she was going to snap at him until she seen the sword sailing through the air where she had just been. Realizing that he had just saved her life she let her anger subside.

"Karin" Hitsugaya muttered. "Don't get involved."

"But-"

"Don't"

"How noble of you" Aizen muttered. "But you won't survive!"


	19. The Fight to Survive

**Chapter Nineteen**

_The Fight to Survive_

"How noble of you" Aizen muttered. "But you won't survive!"

He launched at Hitsugaya again, Hitsugaya watched him for a minute, then dodged to the side as the blade sailed past him. Using the moment to his advantage Hitsugaya thrust the pipe at Aizen.

"Not so fast!" Aizen called.

"Toushirou!" Karin cried as Aizen turned the sword sideways to strike Hitsugaya.

In a split second the sound of metal sounded through the room. Everyone paused as a drop of blood dripped onto the floor. Hitsugaya's eyes went wide when he seen Karin tremble for a second, her hands bleeding. Even Aizen and Gin was caught off guard by her movement.

"Karin!"

"I couldn't let him kill you" Karin muttered still trembling, her face turned away from Hitsugaya. "I couldn't let you die by the hands of these monsters. I'll be fine, it's just a scratch…"

"KARIN!" Hitsugaya cried as Karin started to wobble some.

Before he could move to help her he was forced to block an attack by Aizen. A second later Gin was coming in for a killing strike to Karin. Growling Toushirou pushed Aizen back, kicking him Toushirou turned and struck Gin in the ribs as hard as he could with the metal pipe. Surprised by the assault Gin was caught off guard. He winced when the pipe hit him in the ribs, breaking a few. For a minute all the world was still. Though Hitsugaya's eyes were not, they were burning like a bright blue flame.

"I told you" Hitsugaya growled. "If you ever hurt Momo I would kill you, you monsters hurt her in the worst way. You killed her! Now, now you hurt my Karin! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH FOR YOUR CRIMES!"

"Try it!" Aizen snarled coming in for another assault.

Karin watched as Hitsugaya changed his stance into that of a defensive one.

_As long as I'm here, I'm weakening him. He can't attack because he's protecting me. Damn it!_

"Karin" Hitsugaya muttered. "I'll protect you no matter what, they won't hurt you anymore."

"T-Toushirou"

"I won't let you die"

Karin watched as Hitsugaya launched at Aizen, the metal pipe poised like a sword. Watching it Karin felt like everything was passing in slow motion. Every movement that Hitsugaya and Aizen made seem to take hours in her eyes. She watched as they both relentlessly launched at each other, trying to better one another. Even the sound of the two weapons hitting each other seemed to echo through the room for hours. But neither male was willing to give way to the other. Even though Aizen clearly had more strength behind him, Hitsugaya wasn't giving him the chance to deliver a killing blow. Suddenly Karin gasped when Hitsugaya knocked Aizen off balance, seeing his opening Hitsugaya launched at Aizen, his pipe drawn back.

"Scum like you doesn't deserve to hold Hyorinmaru!"

Aizen let out a cry as Hitsugaya struck his hand, knocking the sword from it. The moment the sword was free Hitsugaya dropped his pipe and tore the sword from the ground. Facing Aizen he held it out before him, like the samurai of old.

"I clearly underestimated your abilities Hitsugaya" Aizen said rubbing his hand. "It won't happen again though. This time you will die."

"Toushirou" Karin whispered as Aizen pulled out a gun.

"This time, you and that girl will die"

~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~

I'm back, well, until my luck runs out again. But anyways, I'm updating so give me some time and I hope you guys enjoy.


	20. Last Breath?

**Chapter Twenty**

_Last Breath?_

"Damn it, damn it, damn it" Ukitake growled. "Can't this thing go any faster?!"

"Driver speed it up will you! There's lives on the line!"

"I'm going as fast I can sir"

"Well it's not fast enough!" Kyouraki muttered displeased. "Considering the urgency of this situation you would think they'd have faster vehicles on hand."

Glancing over at Ukitake, Kyouraki frowned seeing how worried his friend was. Reaching over he touched his friend's shoulder. Instantly Ukitake turned his attention to him.

"Hitsugaya will be fine, he's strong like his father, but intelligent like his mother" Kyouraki pointed out. "If I know him, he'll make sure to stay alive, and to keep the girl alive too."

"I can't help but worry, lives are at stake here and if we don't get there in time… we just might have two dead bodies on our hands and all our hard work will be for nothing"

"Just hang in there Ukitake"

"I don't know if I can" Ukitake admitted. "It's true that I'm too involved in this whole investigation, after all I knew the family best, I was like an uncle to those children. I care about Hitsugaya, that's why I tried hiding him away in hopes that no one would ever find him and bring harm to him again. But now… now I'm not so sure if I can trust myself not to loose control and kill Gin for laying a single finger on Toushirou."

"You'll be able to, I have faith in your ability as an agent. But mostly, because you are my friend and I know you best"

"Thank you Kyouraki"

"Anytime my friend"

"THERE'S THE VAN!!" the driver cried suddenly.

"I hope we're not too late" Ukitake muttered.

Hitsugaya starred at the barrel of the gun waiting for the bullet to come flying out. Standing there stiffly he realized suddenly that he was sweating and that Hyorinmaru had started to slip. Swallowing Hitsugaya adjusted his grip and tried to focus. He just couldn't focus though with the gun pointed at him. Swallowing once more he couldn't help but let his thoughts stray.

_I'm… going to die, is that really all there is? Was all my talk for nothing? Is this seriously the end? I-I'm going to die here in this place where no one will ever find me. And what about Karin? They're going to kill her, all because of me… I-I broke my promise… I can't protect her… I-I…_

"Any last wishes Toushirou Hitsugaya?" Aizen asked as he cocked the gun.

"Karin" Hitsugaya said watching as the trigger was slowly pulled back.

Behind him Karin's attention was suddenly fixed on Hitsugaya, though her hands were firmly placed on his shoulders, he could feel them trembling. Fighting back his own fears Hitsugaya forced himself to continue, his eyes trained on the trigger.

"Before I die… I just wanted to say" Hitsugaya paused, all of his strength leaving him. "I love you."

Seeing the trigger come completely back he closed his eyes, as expected he heard the sound of the gun firing. The same moment though he heard another shot and someone hiss in pain. Seconds later he felt a burning pain in his shoulder, almost like something hard torn into it and had gotten itself stuck in his bone.

"TOUSHIROU!!" Karin screamed as he stumbled backwards.

Opening his eyes all Hitsugaya could see was Karin's crying face, beyond her though he could hear men screaming for others to get down on the ground and to stay down. He could also hear a flurry of activity, but mostly, he could only focus on the pain and Karin's crying face. A face he never wanted to see again.

"Ka-rin" he breathed.

"HITSUGAYA!" Ukitake called racing over.

Kneeling down beside Hitsugaya his eyes quickly fixed on the wound. By instinct alone he reached out and put all the pressure he could on the wound to stop the bleeding, instantly Hitsugaya cried out in pain.

"I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!!" Ukitake screamed.

"Toushirou" Karin sobbed. "Toushirou please answer me!!"

"Ka-rin"

Seconds later Karin and Ukitake were being pushed out of the way as the medics came in. Before either of them could mutter a word Hitsugaya was being hauled away, the medics running as fast as they could. Stumbling to her feet Karin went after them but an agent stopped her before she could get to far. Still sobbing she reached for the retreating medics.

"Tou- **TOUSHIROU!!!!"**


	21. Beginning and End

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Beginning and End_

**~Time Skip: Two Years**~

Karin sat at the table, one leg crossed over the other, the skirt of her dress draped in a lazy fashion that showed just how much she wasn't paying attention to the world around her. Sitting before her on the table was a forgotten piece of Orihime and Ichigo's wedding cake. It had been sitting there for the last twenty minutes; Karin however had been sitting at the table for the last three hours. Glancing at her new-found sister-in-law Orihime turned to Ichigo and touched his shoulder lightly. Directing his look to Karin, Orihime shook her head.

"Is she still upset about…?"

"Yeah" Ichigo sighed. "She's been like that ever since that day."

Shaking his head Ichigo lead Orihime away letting Karin have her space. Karin never noticed it though, for her attention lie on the newspaper in her lap. The latest story about the billionaire teen pasted all over the front page. The headline: **Billionaire Teen Donates 2 Mil to Lost Kids Foundation**. Looking down at the recent picture of Hitsugaya, Karin couldn't help but think back on the last two years. After being rescued from Aizen and Gin, Hitsugaya had been rushed to the hospital for his gunshot wound. For the next two weeks he had spent his days in the critical care unit, with no one allowed to visit him. There had been cops posted outside his door, even though Aizen and Gin were safely behind bars.

Once he had recovered the trail had begun. Aizen had been charged with: three counts of murder, two counts of attempted murder, two counts of kidnapping, and a list full of federal charges. Gin had been charged with two counts of attempted murder, two counts of kidnapping and had been pasted with most of the charges Aizen had because he was involved in them. Karin had been called to the trail for the kidnapping and murder charges, but otherwise it was a high profile case and she wasn't allowed to be involved in it. On the days she did get to go though she briefly saw Hitsugaya before she was ushered out. Though she couldn't see Hitsugaya, she had often gotten notes of apology from him and flowers. At first she had cried over them and how much she missed Hitsugaya, but after a while the flowers got few and far in between until finally Isshin decided not to risk it anymore and never answered the door for another flower company. Ever since Karin had no news from Hitsugaya, the only way she knew what he was doing was by the newspapers.

Sighing Karin let the paper slip from her lap, too tired to look at it anymore. Ever since she hadn't heard from Hitsugaya she had often sat in one place for hours on end looking at the pictures of him. In this most recent picture he was wearing a dark suit with a light blue button up shirt and a black tie. Though he was dressed handsomely he looked tired and stressed. There were even rumors about his health. That had been in last week's newspaper. Somehow a reporter had gotten a picture of Hitsugaya when he had severe bags under his eyes. To this day, that was still all over the news, which is why Karin couldn't bring herself to watch television. Any time she turned it on; there was always something about Hitsugaya. Oddly, it would make her tear up and start crying again. After the tenth time of this Isshin had cancelled cable and removed all but the living room TV from the house. He thought Karin didn't know about him trying to disconnect her from Hitsugaya, but Karin knew, she was just too hurt and tired to fight it.

Looking up from the paper Karin looked around at the festivities and frowned. The only reason she had come to this wedding is because Ichigo had brought her, he had thought it would do her good to get out of the house and to his wedding, which had all their friends and family there. Karin really didn't care though, right now all she wanted was to go home and hide in her room, where no one could ever reach her. She paused suddenly when she noticed that several people were pointing at her and whispering up a storm. Before she could ask what was going on she felt a hand touch her shoulder, instantly she caught the scent of Old Spice. Holding her breath she couldn't find the strength to turn around. Seconds later her eyes were following those sea-green eyed beauty that was kneeling down beside her. Instantly she could see the years of tears and pain and misery that had plagued him. How his figure had sunk into that of a beaten, worn person who had many sleepless nights because they were haunted by some regret. She watched as Hitsugaya carefully reached out and took her hands.

"Tou-shirou" she breathed.

"Karin" he responded his voice small. "I… I couldn't do it anymore. I can't go on with my life if it means being there without you. At night I lay awake bawling because I've heard nothing from you. I can't eat, can't focus, I can't do anything. I'd give all the money in the world away if it only meant I could spend these five minutes with you."

"Tou-shirou"

"Karin, my Karin" Toushirou swallowed fighting back tears. "I can't do this! I'm not me without you! If I would have known I had to go on living my life without you, I would have rather been shot and killed. I love you Karin."

He gasped slightly when Karin slipped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around him, tears streaming down her face. Hearing her sob he felt his own tears rise, shaking them away he wrapped his arms around Karin and held her close, ignoring the fact that he had attracted a crowd. After a minute Karin leaned back so that she was looking into his eyes. Waiting Hitsugaya was trying to fight back his fear of a rejection.

"Toushirou" Karin started her eyes still watering. "I love you oh so much but…"

"But?" Hitsugaya asked a lump forming in his throat.

"What took you so long?" Karin asked.

At that point Hitsugaya couldn't help it anymore; he broke out crying even though he was laughing. Soon Karin joined in. Shaking his head Ichigo turned to his guest.

"Come on people give them their space, jeez, you act like you've never seen a couple in love before"


End file.
